Digimon Dual
by Show Expert 1
Summary: An old enemy of the digidestine is returning and the only way to stop him is to dual by Yu-Gi-Oh
1. The Dual Begins

Author Note: I don't own digimon or yu-gi-oh. Some cards will be made up. Contain a little Michi, Sorato, and Kenlei (Ken and Yolei I don't know how to spell that).

Chapter 1: The Duel Begins

It was a warm summer day and the digidestine except Matt and Sora were in the park and relaxing.

"What a beautiful day." Mimi said.

"And a beautiful girl in my arm." Tai said. Mimi thanked him with a kiss on the lips.

"Ah come on, in public." Davis complained.

"Let them enjoy themselves Davis." Kari said.

"Besides you want to do that with Kari." Veemon whispered to Davis.

"Shut Up!" Davis whispered.

"We're all just enjoying ourselves since we took down Malomyotismon not long ago." Gatomon said.

"I wonder where my brother and Sora are." T.K. said and then, Matt and Gabumon came.

"Hey Matt, where's Sora?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know. I went by her house, but her mom said she and Biyomon went on trip." Matt answered.

"It's not like her not to tell Matt that she left on a trip." Gabumon said.

"That is strange. She didn't tell me and I'm her best friend." Mimi said.

"Well I better head home. I promise my mom I go shopping with her later." Kari said.

"Hey Kari I can walk you home if you want." Davis said.

"Sure." Kari said and they with Veemon and Gatomon.

"I got to head home to. Come on Armadilomon." Cody said and they were off.

"I got to go as well." Joe said

"Same here." Izzy said. Both of them with their digimon were off.

"Come on Matt I'm sure mom would love to see you." T.K. said and them and the digimon were heading to T.K.'s.

"Hey Ken you and Yolei want to go on a double date?" Tai asked.

"Sure." Ken said.

"I love to." Yolei said.

…..

At the Kamiya's

"Thanks for walking me home Davis." Kari said.

"It was nothing." He said.

"Well see you tomorrow." Kari said and closed the door. Inside she was leaning against it.

"Kari." Gatomon said and she looked down at her.

"Why won't you tell him?" Gatomon asked.

"Tell who what?" Kari said trying to act confuse.

"Tell Davis you like him." Gatomon said.

"I can't I'm not brave like him and Tai." Kari said upset while blushing and while outside.

"Davis why won't you tell Kari you like her?" Veemon asked.

"I can't. I know I have the digiegg of courage, but I'm too nervous." Davis said.

…..

Somewhere in a dark room

There is a snake like shrine and a silo wet with wings.

"The time has finally come." The dark figure said

"Go my minions" he said to five cloak people "Go and bring me souls." Then, they were off.

….

The next day

Davis just woke up and Veemon was trying to show him something.

"Hey Davis look at this. It's a message from Gennai." Veemon said.

Davis picked up the D-Terminal and it said 'Come to these coordinates its important. Gennai.'

Davis entered the coordinates and was off to the digital world.

…..

When Davis and Veemon were there he met up with Cody, Ken, Yolei, T.K., Kari, and the digimon at Gennai's house.

"Hey do you guys know what this is about?" Davis asked.

They all shook their heads no.

"Good you're all here."

They all turned and saw Gennai.

"Gennai what's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Whatever it is it can't be good" Armadillomon said.

"It isn't. A new evil is rising and as crazy as it is, it's trying to take over the real world by an old show called Yu-Gi-Oh." Gennai said

"What's that?" Hawkmon asked

"I know." Davis said

"Me too, it's a show where they use cards in a game and dual each other, sometimes it's also for the faith of the world." T.K. explained.

"All on a card game that's silly." Kari said

"Even so it's important that you stop this evil." Gennai told them.

"What about Tai and the others shouldn't they be here?" Ken asked.

"That may not be a good idea. I don't know who, but I sense one of them is working with this evil." Gennai said and that surprised all of them.

"You're wrong Gennai!" T.K. shouted.

"Not one of them would betray us." Kari said.

"I don't want to believe it myself, but I'm afraid it's true." Gennai said.

"It doesn't matter; we'll take this evil down." Davis said.

"You sound pretty sure Davis, so why don't you prove it by beating me in an actual dual." Gennai said.

"Are you serious?" Davis asked surprised and Gennai nodded.

"Alright!" Davis shouted all excited.

Then in a white flash two dual disks with decks appeared and Gennai handed him one.

"Your deck is based on your personality, now let's get started." Gennai said and they went to get ready.

"So how does this work?" Wormmon asked.

"They each start with 4000 life points and, they do count by 100, whoever loses all their life points lose." T.K. explained.

"Let's do this." Gennai and Davis said as they drew 5 cards and 4000LP appeared next to them.

"I'll go first." Davis said as he drew a card. 'Whoa I never saw these cards before.' He thought as he looked at his hand.

"I summon Rock Star Guitar in attack mode" Davis said as a guitar player appeared on the field with 1800atk points.

"Whoa where did he come from?" Gatomon asked.

"It's just a hologram. The dual disk project one on the cards designed." T.K. answered.

"That's it for me." Davis said.

"Since Davis went first he's not allowed to attack." T.K. said for a future question.

"My move." Gennai said as he drew a card.

"I summon Alpha The Magnet Warrior in attack mode." He said as the monster appeared with 1400atk points.

"Why would Gennai summon a monster that's weaker than Davis's unless he's going to use a spell card" T.K. said.

"I activate the spell the Crest Of Courage." Gennai said and played a card with the crest of courage.

"That's Tai's crest." Kari said astonished.

"With this card my monsters gain 500atk points for each monster on your field." Gennai said while Alpha's points went up to 1900. "Attack his Rock Star Guitar."

Gennai's monster slashed his sword through Davis's and it was destroyed. Davis's life points went down to 3900.

"I place one face down and end my turn and my monsters attack points go to normal." Gennai said when a card appeared on the field and his warrior's points went to 1400.

"Face down?" Patamon said confused.

"A face down is a spell or trap card, but never reveal which it is." T.K. said.

"My turn. This card fits me perfectly; I summon Soccer Warrior to the field." Davis said and a soccer player appeared with 1500atk."Attack his magnet warrior with** Energy Kick**." His warrior went up into the air and kicked a rainbow color orb and destroys the magnet warrior and Gennai's LP went down to 3900. "Now his special ability activates which will take away 500 of your LP." The warrior kicked the ball again and hit Gennai dropping his points to 3400. "Now since a monster dealt damage from a special ability I can activate the Animation Copy spell card that creates a token of the monster, but it can't attack." A copy of Soccer Warrior appeared with 1500atk. "Your move."

"Here goes and I activate my face down Egg Rebirth. This card brings back a random monster but has 0atk." Gennai said and Alpha The Magnet Warrior came back with 0atk. "Next I summon Gamma The Magnet Warrior to the field." A second warrior appeared with 1500atk. "Now I play the spell The Crest Of Friendship." A card with the crest of friendship appeared. "Since I have two monsters I choose one and both of them gain attack points by that monster's and I choose Gamma." Alpha's went to 1500 and Gamma's went to 3000. "Now Gamma attack the original Soccer Warrior." Soccer Warrior was punched and destroyed bring Davis's LP to 2400. "And since the original was destroyed the copy loses all its points." All of the token's points went to zero. "Now Alpha destroy that token." Alpha slashed his sword and destroyed the token leaving Davis with 900 LP. "That's it." All of Gennai's monster's points went to normal.

It was Davis's move, but his friends were getting nervous. "Here goes and I summon Mirror Guardian in defense mode." He said and a warrior with a mirror shield appeared with 1900def points. "I place a face down and end my turn." He said and a card appeared.

"I think it's time I end this." Gennai said. "I offer both my magnet warriors as well as Beta and summon Valkyrion The Magnet Warrior." He said and a magnet warrior made out of the other three appeared with 3500atk.

"3500atk" Wormmon said surprised

"That will wipe Davis out." Hawkmon said scared.

"Davis won't lose points if his monster is in defense mode" T.K. said.

"That is true, but this will change it. The Crest Of Knowledge." Gennai said and playeda card with the crest of knowledge. "This card will make you take damage if my monster attacks a monster in defense mode and his points are greater." He said and everyone was surprised.

"So that is…" Veemon said trying to do math.

"That's 1600." Yolei answered for him.

"Oh no Davis" Kari said.

"Attack now." Gennai said and Valkryion slashed his sword and destroyed Mirror Guardian and there was an explosion. "Sorry Davis, but it looks like you weren't ready."

"Oh yeah." Davis said with 100LP.

"What, but how?" Gennai said while surprised.

"My facedown Miracle Wave." Davis said pointing to his card. "This card cuts the damage in half and my next monster can only be destroyed by a monster with at least that much of a difference." Davis said while grinning.

"But Davis only has only 100LP left one hit and it's over." T.K. said making everyone nervous.

"There's more, since Mirror Guardian was destroyed you lose LP from half the attack points of the monster that destroyed him." Davis said and a transparent version of his monster appeared and blasts Gennai with a burst of light bring him his LP to 1650.

"Well done Davis, but this maybe your last turn." Gennai said.

'He's right I have to make this draw count.' Davis thought just then a card on top of Davis's deck glowed. "What's this." He said and was surprised. When he picked it up it was a card of Magnamon. 'No way this could be what I need, but I need two monsters to summon it.' Then he notice a card in his hand. "That's it." He said and surprised everyone. "As much as I hate the name of this card I activate the Hope And Light Intertwine spell card. This card allows me to special summon two light attribute monsters. I summon Angelswordsman and Angleswordswoman." He said and two angels with swords appeared each having 1600atk points.

"Wow they look like Angemon and Angewomon, but without the helmets." Yolei said.

"Now I sacrifice both of them and summon a powerful monster." Davis said. Both angels disappeared and in a gold light "Meet Magnamon." He appeared with 2500atk points. Everyone was shocked.

"I don't believe it." Veemon said.

"Amazing Davis, but not enough to win." Gennai said.

"True, but that changes thanks to his special ability it will. If the monsters that were used to sacrifice were light attribute he gains 500atk points for each." Davis said and Magnamon's attack points went to 3500. "Also since Angelswordswoman went to the graveyard, but wasn't destroyed, your monsters lose 1000atk points." Valkryion's points went down to 2500. "Now attack. Go **Magna Blast**." He said and the blast destroyed Valkryion and brought Gennai's LP to 650. "There's more. Now you lose LP equal to that monster's attack points." In a flash Magnamon brought Gennai's points to 0.

"It's over Davis won." T.K. said and everyone cheered for him.

"Alright."

"Great work"

Davis was hearing it all.

'Amazing. I wonder if Davis has the power of The Three.' Gennai Thought

To Be Continue.


	2. The Enemy's Attack

Chapter 2: The Enemy's Attack

"That was amazing Davis." Yolei said.

"I say that was interesting." Hawkmon said.

"Thanks guys. It was pretty cool to actually dual like that." Davis said.

"You were really cool out there." Kari said and that has Davis blushing.

"It seems that you are ready for this Davis. Be prepared the enemy could attack any moment." Gennai said.

"Thanks Gennai and we will be ready." Davis said

"Well we better get going. It's getting late." Cody said.

"Bye Gennai." Everyone said and waved goodbye and after they were gone.

"Well it seems we finally have some time alone." A mysterious man said. When Gennai turned around there was a cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" Gennai said, but had a theory. Under the hood he was smiling.

…

Outside Gennai's house

"This is so cool I have my own deck and everything." Davis said admiring his new deck.

"Now all you need is a catch phrase like with Yugi "It's Time to Dual", Jaden "Get Your Game On" you know." T.K. said

"A catch phrase hmm." Davis said thinking of one, but then an explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Veemon said.

"It came from Gennai's house." Patamon answered.

"Let's go." Davis said and everyone followed him.

…

Back at Gennai's house

The figure and Gennai were dualing in a strange glowing circle and a giant silo wet fired a beam at Gennai's Beta The Magnet Warrior and destroyed him taking away the last of Gennai's LP.

"That was far too easy." The figure said.

"Gennai" Davis shouted

"Davis" Gennai said and he saw him and all the digidestine.

"It's too late your finished Gennai." The figure said and circle was closing around Gennai.

"Davis catch!" Gennai shouted and threw some cards at Davis.

"Your cards of the crest." Davis said with the cards in his hand.

"Don't let them have those cards." Gennai said while a green light that surround him going up and when it faded he collapsed.

"Gennai" Everyone shouted.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah" The figure laughed.

"What did you to him?!" Davis asked in an angry tone.

"His soul has been offered to the great one just like all humans and digimon will be." He answered before he disappeared.

….

The Next Day

Davis and the others have told Tai and the others what has happened to Gennai and they couldn't believe it. Sora was the only that didn't know because they couldn't make contact with her. They still didn't know where she was. Davis was in his room looking at the crest cards Gennai gave him until his sister shouted for him.

"Davis get over here you have to see this!" Jun shouted.

Davis went to check it out and saw there were digimon on the news reeking havoc.

"These creatures now known as digimon are over the world again causing trouble. People have tried to stop them, but nothing works." News Reporter said.

"How can this be happening?" Davis asked to himself.

….

The Shrine

The silo wet was standing in front of it. "Things are going well with Gennai's soul and the souls of human and digimon it will rise again." He said.

"Master the digimon are running around the real world." A tall muscular man said behind him.

"Thank you Donatello, with all that is happening the barrier is weakening and they are in panic. Soon they'll all be when it finally arrives." He said.

…..

In the real world

"This is all horrible." Veemon said.

"Come on Veemon we have to get the others." Davis said and when he was about to leave.

"Davis wait I want to come too." Jun said that surprised him and Veemon.

"It will be dangerous." Davis said.

"Says the boy that happens to be MY little brother." Jun said.

"Alright just stay close." Davis told her. She nodded and all three were off.

…

The Kamiays

The digidestine and the digimon met up and Ken was on video chat with him living in Tamachi. They were all watching the news.

"This is nuts." Agumon said

"I know we have to stop this." Tai said.

"First we need to figure out the problem before we can do anything." Izzy said.

"Besides we were told that the bad guys are doing this by dualing and that's the only way to stop them." Tentomon said.

"I bet the guy that attack Gennai would tell us something if we could find him." Davis said.

"He wouldn't tell us anyway genius." Yolei said with anger.

'I hope Sora is okay in this wherever she is.' Matt thought.

"How is this even happening?" Palmon asked.

"My guess is that the barrier between worlds is weakened." Ken said on the computer.

"You guys sent them away with computers. Why don't you do it this time?" Jun asked.

"Because if the barrier is weakened it will do no good. We need to fix it first." Izzy answered.

"All those poor digimon. I just wish they won't get hurt." Mimi said and Tai pulled her into a hug.

"Kari are you okay? You're pretty quiet." Davis said.

"I just wish I knew who was doing this and maybe hope we can convince him to stop without any one getting hurt." She answered and Davis put his hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile outside on a roof across from the apartment.

"There they are now." He said as he pulled back an arrow on a bow and launched it.

It crashed through the window and everyone ducked down.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis asked

"Mimi?" Tai said as they shield them.

"I'm okay." Kari answered

"Me too." Mimi answered.

"What was that?" T.K. asked.

"Hey everyone look." Joe said as he pointed at the arrow that had a letter.

"Talk about getting the point" Gomamon joked.

"Not funny Gomamon." Patamon complained.

Tai took the letter. "It says _come to the top of the Odaiba tower at 7pm_."

"The enemy." Cody said.

"Well let's go see him." Davis said and he ran out the door with Veemon following him.

"He does know it's probably a trap." Mimi said.

"It's Davis." Yolei said

…

It was seven and Davis and Veemon were on the roof of the tower.

"Hey pal we're here." Davis shouted.  
"Yeah so quit hiding." Veemon yelled.

"Who's hiding." A voice behind them said and they recognized it. They looked behind and saw a man with short black hair and a beard. He looked in his forties.

"You're the guy that took Gennai's soul." Davis said with anger.

"Yes and you're next." He said with a duel disk ready to go.

"Bring it on." Davis said ready to go as well. They turned on their dual disk and 4000LP appeared next to them.

"Go get him Davis." Veemon cheered for him. Then the others arrived and saw both of them ready.

"Tai get ready to see a real dual." Kari said. What they didn't know was that they were being watch by three men and one was Donatello.

"Well this will be interesting." A guy with brown hair as shaggy as Tai's with an Australian accent said.

"Let's see if the old man has what it takes." A tall red head man said.

"He did beat Gennai." The other guy said.

"So did the kid." Donatello said.

"I'm going first." The man said as he drew his first card. "I summon Night Griffin in attack mode." He said as a black griffin came on the field with 900atk. "Then I place a face down and end my turn."

"My move." Davis said. "I summon Soccer Warrior to the field." He said as a his warrior came on the field. "Now attack that mutant lion with **Energy Kick.**" He said and his warrior kicked the ball.

"Not so fast I play the trap Magic Cylinder." The man said as the card went up. "With this card the attack is dealt to you as damage." He said as the rainbow orb went through one cylinder and out the other and hit Davis lowering his LP to 2500.

"Davis!" Kari yelled.

"Hang tough man." Tai said.

"I place this face down and end my turn." Davis said.

"Here goes and I think I'll use Night Griffin's special ability. Now a trap card comes back to my hand." The man said as a card came out of his disk and he put it in his hand.

'That has to be Magic Cylinder.' Davis thought.

"Now I summon Cerberus The Tri Dog" The man said as a dog with three heads came up with 1900atk points. "Now sick his Soccer Warrior Cerberus with **Triple Bite**." The dog jumped and all three heads bit down and destroyed the warrior and bringing Davis's points to 2100. "Now Night Griffin attack him directly with** Darkness Roar**." The griffin let out a black sound wave in a roar and hit Davis bringing his points to 1200.

"Now's the perfect time to play my trap Binding Bond. This trap allows me to draw a card and if it's a monster I get to summon it." Davis said then he drew a card. "Nice I summon Angelswordsman." Then the angel appeared.

"Not even an angel can save you now." The man said. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"Here goes. I summon Rock Star Base in attack mode." Davis said and a musician with a base appeared with 1000atk. "Then I activate The Crest Of Love Spell card. This card gives me life points equal to one of my monsters attack points, the down side is that monster will lose all those points and I choose Rock Star Base." Davis LP points went 2200 while the base player lost all of its points.

"Wait the crest of love that's Sora's crest." Matt said.

"That's right Gennai gave Davis the cards with the crest on them." Yolei said.

"And he's going to use them." Kari said.

'Enjoy those cards while you can Davis. When I'm done those cards will be mine." The man said.

"That will never happen." Davis said. "There's more I use my base player's ability to take away 1000 of your monsters attack points." Now the griffin's points are 0 and Cerberus's is 900. "Now Angelswordsman take out that lion."

"Did you forget my face down?" The man said.

"No that's why Angel swordsman's special ability prevents you from using trap cards. " Davis said and that surprised that man. "Now attack with **Angel Slice**."The angel sliced his sword then destroyed the griffin bringing the man's LP to 2400. "Now for his second ability. He can attack twice if you have a second monster. Now go." The angel destroyed Cerberus bringing the man's points to 1700. "That's it for me." Davis's base player also gained his strength back.

"That's it, I'm going to destroy you boy and this will help" the man said with anger and holding a single card in his right hand. "First I'm going to activate the spell Live Again. This spell brings back monsters that were just destroyed." Then Cerberus The Tri Dog and Night Griffin appeared. "Then I activate the most powerful spell ever. The Seal Of The Orichalcos." A green circle came down around them both and a six point star came in the circle.

"Davis!" Veemon said with concerned and he and Jun ran to him but Veemon hit a force field.

"What's this?" Jun asked

"The seal is set. No one can get in or out until the dual is done, until then all my monsters will gain 500atk and I can summon up to 10." The man said then the symbol appeared on his forehead and his monsters as their eyes glowed red. Cerberus's points went to 2400 and Night Griffin's went to 1400.

"I've seen this card on Yu-Gi-Oh." Davis said.

"Me too in one season. The bad guys used it to steal souls." T.K. said.

"Steal souls. That's impossible." Izzy said.

"Apparently not." Tentomon said.

"It won't matter who will win or lose, someone will lose their soul." T.K. said.

"Oh no Davis." Kari said all worried.

"How do you have that card?" Davis asked.

"My master gave it to me." The man said.

"I remember the bad guys used that card to offer souls to a Leviathan." Davis said.

"A Leviathan, what's that?" Jun asked.

"A sea serpent that's 10,000 feet long." Izzy answered.

"10,000 feet." Mimi said scared.

"Yes an ancient creature that existed thousands of years ago that is now sealed in the Earth and with our master it will live again" The man said.

"Who's your master?" Davis asked

"A digimon you know. Daemon." The man said and that surprised everyone.

"Did he say Daemon?" Cody asked hoping to be wrong.

"That makes sense. We didn't destroy him we just sent him to the Dark Ocean." Gatomon said.

"He must have found a way out." Kari said.

"That's right and when I'm done with you Davis Motomiya your soul shall make the great one rise again." The man said.

To Be Continued.


	3. The Dragons Awake

Chapter 3: The Dragons Awaken

The dual still went on as the man and Davis were in the Orichalcose. Davis had 2200 LP and the man had 1700. Davis's Angelswordsman had 1600atk and his Rock Star Base had 1000atk. The man's Night Griffin had 1400atk and his Cerberus The Tri Dog had 2400atk. "I believe it's your move because due to the effects of my Live Again spell card my monsters can't attack."

"Here I come." Davis said. 'This isn't good if I lose I'll lose my soul, so I'm going to try hard to protect myself.' He thought. "I'm still going to use Angelswordsman to take out your cat. Go **Angel Slice**." Then the angel sliced Night Griffin and the man's LP went to 1500. "Now I switch my Rock Star Base in defense mode." The musician crouches down and has 1200def points. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"I sure hope Davis wins this thing." Joe said with concern.

"How do you think I fell?" Jun said with concern.

"He can do this. I believe in him." Kari said.

"Well the kid is doing better than I thought." The Austrian guy said.

"This better end soon." Donatello said.

"My move." The man said and when he saw the card he grinned. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha." He laughed. "Finally the end is here. First I activate the spell Aztec Statue with this spell since I have now 8 open slots I can have 8 statue tokens." 8 statues of the Aztecs appeared with 0def points and the seal gave them 500atk points. Now then I'll sacrifice 2 of those tokens to summon the end." 2 statues disappeared and a giant creature rise. It looked like a green version of Obelisk The Tormentor, but the head was a skull with horns and a large long jaw. "Meet Zulfrez The Destroyer." It had 2600atk points, but because of the seal it had 3100atk points. "Now in order to attack I need to release a card on the field and I choose my face down." The face down disappeared. "Attack with **Annihilation**." Zulfrez opened his mouth and a green orb rolled around and then was launched into a spiral at his Angelswordsman and destroyed bringing Davis's points to 700 and Davis was hurt.

"How can Davis be hurt?" Matt asked.

"Oh did I forget to mention. The damage is going to be real thanks to the seal." The man answered and that skocked everyone.

"Davis get up!" Veemon shouted

"You can do this!" Kari shouted.

Davis got up and ready. "They're right. I can do this." He said to himself.

"Well in the meantime Cerberus attack his Rock Star Base with **Triple Bite**." The man said. Cerberus bit down on Davis's monster and was destroyed, but since his monster was in defense mode he didn't lose points.

"My turn I draw. First I activate a spell card, Full Support. This card brings back a spell and monster card to my hand." Davis said as his Crest Of Love and Soccer Warrior came from his disk and he put them to his hand. "Now I'll bring the monster I brought back out, Soccer Warrior." His monster appeared in defense mode with 700def points. "Now since he's out I can activate a monster from my hand special ability. I can now special summon Soccer Champion." A tall muscular man came on the field with 2600atk points. "Now for his other ability. He can destroy all nonmonster cards on the field including tokens." Then the champion had the rainbow orb and kicked it around every statue was destroyed and then slammed the orb to the ground.

"Alright he took out that seal." Tai said.

"Go Davis." Agumon said.

"Nice try." The man said. The seal of Orichalcose was still there. "The seal cannot be destroyed by your mere cards.

"Well I'm still taking you down Soccer Champion teach that dog to play dead with **Scoring Goal**." Davis said and the champion took the rainbow orb and gave it a strong kick to

Cerberus destroying him and bringing the man's LP to 1300.

"Great with the field empty that live horror movie can't attack." Yolei said.

"You're right no way that guy would sacrifice the seal to take down Davis." Cody said.

"Don't sell him short he still can use his other cards." T.K. said.

"I activate The Crest Of Love spell card and grain my Soccer Warrior." Davis said as he drained his warrior and bring his LP points to 2200. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"It's my move and first I place a face own, but it's not staying because I release it to Zulfrez. Now attack his Soccer Champion with **Annihilation**." The man said and Zulfrez destroyed the Champion and brought Davis to 1700 LP.

"That leaves the weak apprentice. Your move." The man said.

"My warrior may be weaker, but he can still help me." Davis said. "I activate The Crest Of Hope spell card."

"Alright Davis is using my crest." T.K. said

"I wonder what it does." Patamon said.

"The Crest Of Hope allows me to draw any card from my deck." Davis said as he drew a card and it was Magnamon. 'Perfect.' He thought. "I'm activating another crest card. The Crest Of Reliability. This allows me to special summon a monster from my deck and I chose Angel swordswoman." As the angel appeared on the field.

"Hey that's my crest." Joe said

"You're reliable even when you're not doing anything." Gomomon said

"Now I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Magnamon." Davis said as Magnamon appeared on the field.

"No way that's cool." Tai said

"A card of his own digimon. Awesome." Matt said

"Now that Angelswordswomen is in the grave yard she can take away 1000atk points from your monster and since she was a light attribute Magnamon gains 500atk points." Davis said as Magnamon got 3000atk points and Zulfrez got 2100atk points. "Now take out his Zulfrez with **Magna Blast**." Then Magnamon fire a blast of light and that brought the man's points to 400. "Alright."

"He did it." Jun said.

"One more hit and he wins." T.K. said

"Wait a minute look." Tentomon said as Zulfrez was still there.

"How?" Kari said as she and everyone were confused.

"One more thing if I send a card in my hand to the grave yard, Zulfrez can't be destroyed." The man said as he sent the last card in his hand to the grave yard.

"Give me a break." Davis said annoyed.

"You can't defeat me it's all over for you." The man said. "I believe it's my move. I place a face down and it seems our monsters went back to normal." Zulfrez was back to 3100atk points and Magnamon was back to 2500atk points. "Now I release the face down to destroy your monster. Go Zulfrez." Zulfrez launched his attack.

"I activate my face down Golden Armor Energize, with this trap I can save Magnamon, but I'm still getting hurt." Davis said as the attack hit. He yelled in pain and was down to 1100 LP, but Magnamon survived.

"You might as well give up and surrender your soul. You can't win." The man said.

'Maybe he's right. I can't fight him alone.' Davis thought

"Don't give up!" Kari shouted; that interrupted his thoughts.

He looked at the others and realized something. 'That's right I'm not fighting alone. My friends are with me. It's because they believe in me that I can do anything.' Then a flash from his deck happened.

When the flashed cleared Davis saw that he was in another world. "Whoa where am I?" he thought then he saw a dark cloud absorbing something and that something were dual monster spirits. "What is going on?" Then he was flying into a castle below him. When he was in side there were three crystal statues in the shape of dragons and he was looking at them. "This is all so weird." "You have finally arrived." A voice said behind him. There was a gold flash when he turned around and Magnamon appeared.

"Magnamon, where am I?" Davis said

"In the world of dual monsters." Magnamon answered. "Davis as you saw a darkness is destroying this world and you may be the one to save it."

"You mean there is a third world I have to save." Davis said

"All worlds will be destroyed if we don't survive." Magnamon said.

"Well what should I do?" Davis asked.

"The answer is the statues; they were once alive to stop this evil, but were turned to stone." Magnamon explained. "and only three who's hearts are pure and hold the power of the crest from the digital world can free them, and you are one of those three Davis."

"So what do I do?" Davis asked

"The sword at the top of the statue in the middle, remove it. We are all counting on you." Magnamon said when other dual spirits came.

"I'll do it." Davis said as he flew to the top of the statue, grab the sword, use his strength, and sword came out. In a flash the crystal broke and there standing was a green dragon that roared.

"You have freed Terine. Now for the bond to be complete call his name and what crest he will serve." Magnamon said.

Davis nodded and "Terine come and serve the digidestine with the crest of miracles!" Davis shouted and Terine roared.

…..

Back at the duel

Davis opened his eyes and saw he was back and the card he drew had Terine on it and he couldn't believe it. 'No way the dragon is in my hand.' He thought.

"Are you going to go or not." The man said. That brought Davis back.

"Yeah and this is going to end it. I play the dragon card Terine." Davis said. Then the dragon rose to the field and that surprised everyone.

"Did he say dragon card, what's that" T.K. said.

"I thought you knew." Mimi said.

"This is freaky." Palmon said

"That dragon." Donatello said astonished.

"Whoa." The Austrian guy said.

"I use the power of Terine. He can fuse himself with my other monsters and I fuse him with Magnamon." Davis said. Then Terine and Magnamon fuse and getting the man scared. "Say hello to Magna Dragon Rider." Then Magnamon came riding on Terine with him wearing gold armor with 2500atk points.

"Huh I got scared for nothing he can't take down Zulfrez." The man said.

"Think so, well you're wrong. By sacrificing 1000 of my LP I can take away all of your monster's points." Davis said as his points went to 100 and Zelfrez lost all his power.

"I don't believe this." The man said.

"And since you don't have any cards he's vulnerable. Now go Magna Dragon Rider **Flying Miracle**."The rider flew in a gold aura and straight at Zulfrez and destroyed him bringing the man's points to 0. The Orichalcose then started to surround him and a green light went straight up.

"You may have defeat me, but mark my words the great Leviathan will rise." The man said before he collapsed.

"Well that takes care of him." Davis said.

"Yeah it did." Donatello said and everyone saw him and the other two.

"Who are those guys?" Veemon asked.

"My guess is that they work for Daemon." Gatomon answered.

"You may have won the dual, but you won't stop the master." Donatello said before he and the other two disappeared.

"Bring it on cause when we dual, and here's that catch phrase, I'm ready to win." Davis said.

To Be Continued


	4. Ken's Dual

Chapter 4: Ken's Dual

The digidestine were at the Kamiya's after the dual from last night.

"Do you think what that guy said is true about the Leviathan." Agumon said.

"A Leviathan is just a myth." Izzy said.

"Well there's nothing else to explain what's going on." Tai said.

"So does this happen to you guys a lot?" Jun asked

"This whole soul stealing thing is new as well as all this dualing." Matt said.

"Their even doing this to us digimon." Palmon said.

"It doesn't matter we're still going to stop them and we have this." Davis said as he hold up Terine.

"I still don't see how any of the stuff you said is true Davis it's illogical." Izzy said.

"That has to be what you thought of us digimon." Tentomon said. Then there was an email.

"Hey guys it's from Sora's father." T.K. said "He saw what's going on and he wants to meet us in North America. He said he might have something on what's going on."

"If that's true we better get going." Patamon said.

"We want to come too. I finally get the chance to meet this Willis." Tai said.

"We should get Ken." Yolei said.

"Yeah let's go guys." Davis said and they were off.

….

Daemon's Lair

"Master as you probably already know one of us has fallen." Donatello said as Daemon's back was turned.

"It doesn't matter; his soul is just like every other human and digimon. It's all in preparations for the revival." Daemon said.

"I take it you also want the souls of the digidestine." Donatello said.

"Yes. I have already sent some on to take care of them." Daemon said

….

Out on the streets

Some girl with a bird like digimon was riding a motorcycle.

'I'm coming for you guys.' The women thought.

…..

"I see so you sent her." Donatello said.

"She wants to prove herself so be it." Daemon said. "I have also sent Kozak to take care of a certain someone since he wants payback."

…

Tamachi at the Ichijogi's

Ken was watching the news. "The spread of digimon still goes on as they wreak cities." The news reporter said.

"This is just awful." Ken said to himself.

"It will be okay Ken we handle this before." Wormmon said trying to comfort him.

"Ken honey lunch is ready." His mom said.

"I'll have some later mom. I'm going up on the roof for a little bit". Ken said.

"Okay take your time. I can understand with all those monsters around." His mom said.

"I told you before they're called digimon." Ken said before he went outside and up on the roof.

When Ken was on the roof; he looked out and started thinking about everything that was happening.

"I can't believe all this. They're all just scared like when I was…" "Like when you were the digimon emperor." A voice said that interrupted Ken. He looked behind him and saw the tall red head from last night.

"Who is that?" Wormmon said.

"I don't know." Ken said.

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Kozak and I am here for you Ken." He said as he pointed at Ken.

"Me what for and how do you know I was the digimon emperor?" Ken asked

"I am here for payback and I'll do that by taking your soul." Kozak said.

"What do you mean by that?" Wormmon asked.

"Hold up are you one of those guys that hunt for human and digimon souls. Yolei told me what happen last night." Ken said.

"I am and once I take your soul I can get on with my life, but the only way to take your soul is to defeat you in a dual." Kozak said.

"A dual!" Ken and Wormmon said together.

"That's right so here." Kozak said as he showed the card with the Orichalcose and glowed. Then a dual disk appeared on Ken's arm with a deck. "This way we can get moving." Then Kozak got his dual disk ready.

"Ken." Wormmon said with him getting worried.

"It'll be okay. I know what to do after seeing Davis dual." Ken said. "Now Kozak let's do this."

"Game on." They said together as 4000 LP appeared next to them.

"Since this is your first dual I'll let you go first." Kozak said.

"I will." Ken said as he drew a card. 'This is my first dual and maybe my last if I'm not careful.' He thought. "I summon Mystic Knight in attack mode." A knight in white armor and a sword appeared with 1400atk points. "I will also use this for later." A face down was played.

"My move then." Kozak said. "I'll start by summoning my Fire Tank." A giant tank appeared with 2100atk points and was a level 5.

"How did you summon a level 5 monster?" Ken asked.

"You have a monster and I have none. That's Fire Tanks's ability that allows me to summon him, now destroy his Mystic Knight with **Meteor Launch**." The tank fired a meteor and destroyed Ken's knight bringing Ken's LP to 3300.

"I activate my Knight's special ability. Since you just destroyed him you lose 500 LP." Ken said as white aura surrounded Kozak and brought his points to 3500.

"Well I'll just let you have your turn." Kozak said

"You got this Ken." Wormmon said and Ken nodded in agreement.

"Here goes." Ken said as he drew his next card. "I'll start by using my face down Warrior Spirit. This card brings back one warrior in my grave yard and I choose my Mystic Knight." Then his knight returned. 'Of course once this card is removed so is the monster.' He thought. "Now I equip him with the spell Electric Whip." The sword turned into a whip and increase his points to 2100. "Attack now."

"Then both of them will be destroyed." Kozak said right when the knight whipped the tank with electricity and destroyed both of them.

"That maybe, but my knight still has his special ability." Then Kozak had 3000 LP. "That's it for me."

"You call yourself a genius. Please; you just left yourself wide open." Kozak said. "I activate the spell Reconstruct. This spell brings back a monster and will be treated as a machine. I bring back my Fire Tank." The tank then appeared. "Now to really have some fun. I activate The Seal Of Orichalcose." Then the green circle started descending.

…

The other digidestine were walking to Ken's apartment.

"Hey guys look." Joe said as he noticed the circle.

"That's The Seal Of Orichalcose." Davis said.

"It's coming from the top of Ken's apartment building." Veemon said.

"We got to get over there fast." Yolei said as she started running ahead of the others.

"Yolei wait up." Hawkmon said as he flew after her.

'Ken if that's you up there then hang on I'm coming.' She thought.

…

The seal was set and appeared on Kozak and his tank raising its points to 2600.

"Now that the seal is set only one of us will walk away when this is done." Kozak said.

"I see so this is The Seal Of Orichalcose." Ken said.

"Now my tank fire." Kozak said as Fire Tank fired it's meteor and Ken was actually hurt leaving him with 700 LP.

"Oh no Ken!" Wormon shouted.

"I'm okay Wormmon." Ken said struggling to get up.

"You won't be for long." Kozak said threatening him.

"Ken!" When Ken turned he saw the other digidestine and the digimon.

"Oh look your friends are here." Kozak said.

"Whoa Ken's dualing." T.K. said

"Hey that guy is from last night." Matt said referring to Kozak.

"It also looks like things aren't going well for Ken." Gabumon said.

"It's nice they are here they can see you fall." Kozak said.

"It's my turn." Ken said. "I summon Winged Snake." A snake with wings appeared with 700atk points. "I'll also use his special ability by sacrificing him I can take one monster with him." The snake flew at the tank and they both disappeared.

"But you're wide open again." Kozak said.

"That maybe, but that will change once I use the Double Summon spell card that allows me to summon another monster." Ken said. "I summon Lone Star Warrior." A gladiator with a spear and a shield with a star on it with 1600atk points came on the field. "Attack,** Star Spear**." The warrior threw the spear and it came down like a shooting star and left Kozak with 1400 LP. "And with his special ability I gain the points you lost." Ken LP went to 2100.

"That won't stop me. I will have revenge." Kozak said in an angry tone.

"Revenge?" Everyone except Ken said.

"Revenge for what?" Ken asked.

"If you want to know then look." Kozak said as he holds up a digivice like the original ones but static on the screen.

"A digivice." Tai said

"Then he's a digidestine" Agumon said.

"But then what's he doing with Daemon?" Jun asked.

"The answer is you Ken Ichijogi." Kozak said. "My partner is gone because of you."

"Me?" Ken said all confused.

"That's right." Kozak said. "I knew you were the digimon emperor and you created Kimeramon. My partner was destroyed because of your creation.

…

Flashback

"My partner was a Blackknightchessmon." Kozak said as he told the story. "We heard about the digimon emperor; one day we saw him on Kimeramon and try to fight, but you were too powerful for us.

"Blackknightchessmon you're going to be okay." Kozak said in the flashback as his partner was hurt.

"Ko-Kozak, I'm afraid this is good bye. I-I'll never forget you." Blackknightchessmon said before he was turned into data.

End of Flashback

…..

"I tried going to the Primary Village, but I found out he was permanently deleted." Kozak said. "It was then that I met him.

…

Flashback

Kozak was in his room and depressed

"Blackknightchessmon" he said.

"Do you want revenge?" a voice said and Kozak notice a dark cloud and Daemon appeared.

"Stay away from me." Kozak said.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I know who the digimon emperor is. Come with me and you can have revenge." Daemon said as he held out his hand.

"I'll go with you. Vengeance will be mine." Kozak said with anger.

End of Flashback

…..

"It's thanks to you I'm in this mess." Kozak said to Ken.

"But I didn't know I was hurting innocent creatures and Daemon…" "Save your excuses." Kozak said as he interrupted Ken.

"I'm going to finish this dual and be rid of you once and for all." Kozak said. "This is where you will fall."

To Be Continue


	5. The Second Dragon

Author note: I made a mistake in Ken's Life points in the last chapter.

Chapter 5: The Second Dragon

The dual between Ken and Kozak went on. Kozak had 1400 LP and Ken had 2300 with the Lone Star Warrior at 1600atk points.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you Ken." Kozak said.

"Kozak listen I didn't mean to destroy your partner." Ken said.

"Ken wasn't himself when that happened." Wormmon said.

"Hey Ken is what he saying true?" Davis asked

"I remember that a Blackknightchessmon tried to fight, but Kimeramon took him out in one shot." Ken said. "I didn't know he was your partner."

"Whatever. Let's get on with the dual. It's my move." Kozak said. "I summon Dorak." A red demon rose in flames with 1500atk points, but due to the effect of the seal it rose to 2000. "I now use Dorak's special ability once a turn he can deal 500 points of damage." Then his monster launched fire balls and lower Ken's points to 1800. "Dorak take out his Lone Star Warrior,** Fire Claw**." Dorak slashed his flaming claw and destroyed Ken's gladiator lowering his points to 1400. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"Here goes." Ken said.

"Ken be careful that seal is powerful." Yolei warned him.

"I got this. Don't worry." Ken said. "I summon Kimera The Beast." A winged beast with a goat, tiger, and bull head appeared with 1800atk points.

"Figures you have that card. You haven't change." Kozak said.

"What do you mean?" Ken said.

"Kimera The Beast, Kimeramon, samething. You're still that digimon emperor that doesn't care who he hurts." Kozak answered.

"That's not true. I have changed." Ken said. "And I'll prove it. I use my monster's special ability. He can lower your monsters points by 1000." Kimera let out a roar and Dorak's points went to 1000. "Now attack with **Delta Force**." The monster had three orbs in, one in each mouth and launched all of them in a beam, but had no effect. "How?"

"My face down Heal Medicine. This card saves my monsters and the damage restores my LP." Kozak answered with 2400 LP.

"I place a face down and end my turn." Ken said and Dorak's points went to normal.

"My move and I summon my Flame Crow." Kozak said and a crow covered in black fire with large talons came on the field and had 600atk points that increased to 1100. "Now I use Dorak's special ability to take away 500 points." Then Ken had 900 LP. "This ends now Dorak take out his Kimera.** Flame Claw**."

"Not so fast I play the trap Negate Attack. This stops the battle and the battle phase." Ken said.

"Then I activate the spell Scatter Strike. This spell takes half my monsters attack points, but it can attack you directly." Kozac said. "It just has to be a monster that hasn't attack and that leaves Flame Crow, attack." The crow flew to Ken and struck with his talons lowering Ken's points to 450. "That's it."

"My move." Ken said and was surprised. The card he drew was Stingmon. "I activate the Twin Power spell card. This spell treats one monster as two. So thanks to that I sacrifice my Kimera to summon Stingmon." The beast was gone and a Stingmon appeared with 2400atk points.

"Wow I don't believe it it's me." Wormmon said.

"Stingmon attack his Dorak with **Spiking Strike**." Ken said and Stingmon's stinger changed to a pink and strike through Dorak and Kozak had 2000 LP points left. "Next comes his special ability; he can attack again now go." Then Stingmon destroyed the Flame Crow, leaving Kozak with 700 LP. "That's it for me."

"Even though you used it to summon that bug, it doesn't matter." Kozak said "You're still the digimon emperor. It doesn't matter what you do or say you're still the same."

"That isn't true." Ken said

"It is and I'm going to put an end to you." Kozak said "I summon Dread Mantis." A giant mantis appeared with 1700atk points that changed to 2200. "Attack cause when he does attack he gains 300atk points." The mantis tried to slice Stingmon, but nothing. Ken did lose 100 LP leaving him with 350. "Why?"

"His other ability after he was attack if I release half of his attack points he can survive." Ken said as Stingmon had 1200atk points.

"I place a face down to end my turn." Kozak said. "Just give up. If you say you're not the digimon emperor than prove it or maybe you can't maybe you are still the same.

'Is he right? Am I still the same?' Ken thought.

"Ken don't listen to him!" Davis shouted. "You are not the same you are better. You are you and not the digimon emperor anymore."

'He's right I'm not the same and I have my friends to thank for that. They showed me kindness. It's because of them I understand it.' Ken thought then his deck created a flash.

Ken was now in the spirit world. He was right in front of one of the dragon statues.

"What is this?" He said.

"Ken you have been chosen to have one of the dragons." Magnamon's voice said. "Remove the sword and free the dragon.

"Let's do it." Ken said as he grabbed the sword and removed it. Then, standing there was a blue dragon that roared

"You have free Critos now call his name and your crest for the bond." Magnamon's voice said.

"Critos come with me. I hold the crest of kindness!" Ken yelled then there was another flash and Ken was back on the dual field and saw the dragon was in his hand as a card. 'Time to see what this can do.' Ken thought.

"Hey Davis look your deck is glowing." Veemon said. Davis saw that it was Terine.

"What does this mean?" Davis said.

"Watch this I play the dragon card Critos." Ken said and the blue dragon rose to the field and roared.

"No way Ken has a dragon card too." Joe said

"He's one too. He's one that can control the dragon too." Davis said.

"I use Critos's ability to combine with Stingmon." Ken said. Then the two monsters fused together. "I summon Sting Dragon." Then a half insect half dragon appeared with 2400atk points.

"I don't believe this another dragon." Kozak said.

"I use Sting Dragon's special ability that takes out one monster." Ken said and that surprised Kozak. "Go take out his mantis." The dragon launched a stinger and destroyed the mantis. "Now attack him directly with **Dragon Sting**." The dragon launched a fire stinger.

"Hold it I still have my trap Neutral Territory. Now we both take damage." Kozak said and both of them had 0 LP in an explosion.

"Ken are you okay?" Yolei said as she ran up to him.

"I'm okay." Ken said and Yolei was so happy she was planting kisses everywhere.

"Since the dual end in a draw, no one lost their soul." T.K. said.

"Wait where's Kozak?" Ken said cause he was gone.

"He just disappeared." Kari said.

"The next time we see each other Ken you won't be so lucky." Kozak's voice echoed.

"I'll be ready." Ken said.


	6. Broken Hearts

Author note: I have nothing against this next character. Daemon is controlling this one.

Chapter 6: Broken Hearts

"So we're heading to America to meet Sora's father." Ken said trying to confirm what's going on.

"Yeah he says that he might have something to figure out what's going on." Tai said.

"We should find Sora before we go." Matt said.

"Maybe Sora is already with her father Matt." Gabumon said.

"He could be right. You worry too much bro." T.K said.

"Well I say we should get going." Jun said.

"Davis she's actually coming?" Ken asked.

"So long as she stays out of the way." Davis answered.

"Well we better pack our stuff and get ready to head to America." Tai said.

What they didn't know was that they were being watch.

"Well then I'll see you guys at the airport." A female voice said.

…

The Next Day

The digidestine were packed and cleared things up with their parents and were heading to the airport. They couldn't use Imperialdramon because they couldn't risk Daemon spotting them and doing something to bring them down; there's no telling how strong he got.

"Well here we are." Tai said.

"Hey Matt did you check things with Sora's mom?" Mimi asked.

"I told her we were going to meet her father and to tell Sora to meet us when she comes back. I just wish I knew where she is." Matt said.

"I'm sure she's fine she does have Biyomon." Kari said.

"Come on we got a plane to catch." Davis said. When they got in the airport it was empty.

"Where is every one. It's like a ghost town." Veemon said.

"An airport is usually packed not empty as a box." Tai said.

"Some things wrong." T.K said.

"How do you know T.K.?" Patamon asked.

"I can feel it." He answered. Then they heard a click and the doors were locked.

"Hey what gives?" Tai said as he pushed the door.

""I'll break it down." Agumon said then they heard something coming down the hall. Then, a motorcycle had stopped right in front of them. The rider was wearing a vest with a button black shirt that covered the top part of her chest and black shorts with boots and they were surprised when the rider took off her helmet.

"Sora is that you; I can't believe it." Matt said as he ran over to give her a hug, but Biyomon stopped him. "What gives?"

"Sora aren't you here to come with us?" Izzy asked.

"No I'm here to stop you guys." Sora said.

"Stop us why? You know we have to stop whatever's happening." Mimi said.

"I can't let you interfere with Daemon." Sora said.

"We have orders to bring your souls to him." Biyomon said and every one couldn't believe what they heard.

"I'm no longer part of you guys now who wants to go first." Sora said.

"Sora you're our friend. How could you?" Yolei said.

"Sora I…" "Save it Matt I'm not your girl anymore, but I could if you come with us." Sora said.

"Sora I don't know why you did this to us, but I'm through sitting around." T.K. said as he stepped up.

"T.K don't." Davis said. "Let me take her."

"Sorry Davis, but I have to do this." T.K. said.

"Well you have your first victim." Biyomon said.

"Let's get started." Sora said as she did what Kozak did and a dual disk and deck appeared on T.K.'s arm.

"Let's dual." They both said as 4000 LP appeared next to each of them.

At the top of stairs two men were watching.

"I'm going to enjoy this one the most." The Austrian guy said.

"Easy Velvet, remember your priorities." Donatello said.

"I know, but I can still enjoy the show." Velvet said.

"I'm going first." Sora said. "I summon Ice Wind Harpy." A white harpy appeared flying in the air with 1300atk points. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

"Here goes." T.K. said. 'I have to finish this before Sora plays that Orichalcose.' He thought. "I summon Star Pegasus to the field." A Pegasus with a star on its head with 1400atk points came on the field. "Now take out that harpy. **Star Beam**." The Pegasus fired the star on its head into a beam.

"Not so fast I activate the Mirror Wall trap card." Sora said.

"That card takes half the attack points of a monster." T.K. said and his Pegasus has cracks on him and his points lower to 700.

"Now my harpy take him out." Sora said and her harpy slashed his Pegasus and T.K has 3200 LP "and there is more; since my harpy took out a some life points use lose 300 more." The Harpy slashed T.K. and leaving him with 2900 LP

"You still have to lose 2000 LP to keep that trap on the field." T.K. said

"No I don't. I reveal my other face down Negation Affect." Sora said as her other face down came up. "This card will only take damage from battle. All other affects that take away LP will be negated.

"I can't believe this." Davis said. "How is T.K. suppose to do damage if that Mirror Wall takes away half of his monsters points when he attacks."

"Are you serious?" Matt said angry. "That's my girlfriend there."

"Matt settle down." Gabumon said.

"Sorry I'm still upset of what she's doing this." Matt said.

"We all are. How could she?" Kari said.

"I believe in T.K. He can get her back." Davis said.

"I'm with you Davis." Cody said.

"Me too. You can do it T.K." Patamon said.

"I place a face down and end my down." T.K. said.

"You are so going down junior." Sora said as she drew her next card. "I summon my Eagle Archer to the field." A half human and half eagle appeared with a bow and arrows and has 1500atk points. "Now my eagle attack with **Flying Arrow**." The Eagle shot an arrow and T.K. has 1400LP. "Now Ice Wind Harpy attack with** Blizzard Gust**." The harpy created a blizzard, but T.K did something else.

"I activate the trap Full Protection." T.K. said. "If I have less than 2000 LP then I can use this card to stop your attack." A force field came around T.K. and protected him from the blizzard.

"You're lucky so I'll end my turn." Sora said.

"I'll start by summoning the Sun Shield." T.K. said as a warrior with a sun shape shield appeared with 1700def points. "That's it."

"You can take him Sora." Biyomon said.

"This is easier than I thought." Sora said. She grinned as she saw what card she drew. "The end is near."

"Oh no that better not be what I think it is." T.K. said.

"I play The Seal Of Orichalcose." Sora said and the seal came on the field.

"No!" Matt shouted.

"Now things are getting interesting." Velvet said.

The seal appeared on Sora and her monsters increasing their points to 2000 and 1800.

"Now this is where it will end." Sora said. "T.K. get ready to fight for your life."

To Be Continued


	7. The Final Dragon

Author Note: I forgot to delete the Willis part in Chapter 2. He isn't making an appearance in this story.

Chapter 6: The Final Dragon

Michael was at the airport. "This is the place where I'm getting Davis and the others, but where are they." He said. "I better look for them." He then started to look for them.

The dual still went on in the seal. Sora had 4000 LP with two monsters. Ice Wind harpy had 1800atk points and Eagle Archer had 2000atk points. T.K. had 1400 LP points with just his Sun Shield that had 1700def points. "I can't believe Sora just did that. How could she play the Orichalcose." T.K. said to himself.

"It's time to end this." Sora said. "Ice wind Harpy attack with** Blizzard Gust**." The harpy created a blizzard to try and destroy T.K.'s Sun Shield.

"I don't think so if I send a card in my hand to the grave yard then my Sun Shield is safe." T.K. said and his Sun Shield was safe.

"Then I'll make you lose another card. Eagle Archer attack with **Flying Arrow**." The eagle shot an arrow.

"Then I'll use my Sun Shield's special ability." T.K said and he discarded a monster and his monster was safe.

"You'll run out of cards eventually." Sora said.

"That was close T.K. is safe." Ken said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter since someone will lose their soul." Kari said.

"Hey Michael over here." Someone said.

Everyone turned around and saw Betamon and Michael on the other side of the door.

"It's Michael." Davis said.

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked.

"I came with my dad to come and get you guys." Michael answered.

"What's going on in there?" Betamon asked.

"We'll tell you later." Palmon said.

"Right now we're locked in and we need you to get us out." Tai said.

"Don't worry I'll find a way to get you out. Come on Betamon." Michael said and they went to find a way to get the digidestine out.

"Now let's get on with this." T.K. said. 'The only way to save both me and Sora is to end this dual in a draw.' He thought. "First one of the cards I discarded was Light Lancer and I'm using his special ability, he can come back on the field when he is in my grave yard he can come back on the field." A knight with two spears came on the field with 1000atk points. "and when that happens he deals 500 points of damage." The lancer threw one of his spears and Sora now has 3500 LP. "I also use the spell Hope Full Light that destroys all face up trap cards." Both of Sora's trap cards were destroyed. "Now I sacrifice both my monsters." The two monsters disappeared. "I summon The Dragon Of Hope." A white dragon appeared with 2600atk points. "Attack with **Shining Blast**." The dragon shot a powerful ball of light that destroyed the Ice Wind Harpy that lower Sora's points to 2700. "Now my dragon's special ability which gives me life points equal to the original attack points of the monster he destroyed." T.K.'s life points went up to 2700. "We're even up now."

"Not for long." Sora said.

…..

With Michael and Betamon

"This way is locked too." Michael said.

"Hey Michael how about we break a window to get in." Betamon said.

"I guess there's no other way." Michael said. He tossed a rock in a window and broke it. "Come on." They were in and on the way to the control room.

…

Back at the dual

"It's my move." Sora said. "I switch my Eagle Archer in defense mode." The eagle got down and had 600def points. "I also place a face down and end my turn."

"Here I go." T.K. said. "Now my Dragon Of Hope take out her archer, **Shining Blast**. The dragon shot another blast and destroyed the archer. "Now to regain life points."

"I don't think so; I activate the trap Divine Wrath. If I send one card from my hand to the grave yard I can negate a monster's affect and destroy it." Sora said. She sent away a card and a bolt of lightning destroyed the dragon.

"My dragon no!" T.K. said.

"He has no monster to protect him." Joe said.

"I place a face down and end my turn." T.K said.

"My move." Sora said. "I activate the spell Arriving Winds. This spell brings two wind attribute monsters from my grave yard in defense mode." Sora's Eagle Archer and Ice Wind Harpy came back. "They're not staying around for long though. You're not the only one that can sacrifice monsters. I sacrifice both of them and summon my best beast." Both monsters disappeared and a geyser of fire came. "I summon Garudamon." A Garudamon came through the fire and had 2000atk points then rose to 2500.

"That has enough fire power to scorch T.K." Gomamon said.

"Now's not the time for jokes Gomamon." Tentomon said.

"Who's joking." Gomamon said in a scared tone.

"Garudamon attack with **Wing Blade**." Garudamon was on fire then launched it in the form of a phoenix. That lowered T.K.'s points to 200.

"Oh no." Mimi said.

"T.K. get up." Patamon said and T.K. got up.

"Sure is a strong guy." Velvet said.

"It's almost over either way we will have another soul." Donatello said. "Then I'm going for the digidestine of miracles." He said while he was looking at Davis.

"Might as well give up." Sora said.

"No way, I activate my face down, Immediate Assistance." T.K. said. "After I take damage whatever LP I have left I can summon a monster with that many attack points or less. I summon Shine Jar." A jar with a face and a star in its eye appeared with 0atk points.

"What good will that do? Any way I end my turn." Sora said.

'I still have a chance to win I just have to bring this out' T.K thought as he looked at a card that had Seraphimon on it.

"Just give up you can't win." Biyomon said.

"No I won't. I will get you back Sora." T.K. said. "I'm doing this for my friends and Matt. You mean a lot to him and I'm not going to let him down.

"T.K." Matt said as he was touched by what he said.

"Matt has done a lot for me and I get to do something for him." T.K. said then, his deck created a flash.

T.K. was in the castle now. "What's going on?"

"T.K. you have been chosen as on to wield the dragon remove the sword from the statue." Magnamon's voice said.

"This is crazy, but here goes." T.K. said as he removed the sword, the statue glowed, and a red dragon was standing there roared.

"You have free Heron. Call his name and your crest." Magnamon's voice said.

"Let's do this Heron; you're with the digidestine of hope." T.K. said then a flash.

T.K. was back on the field and saw Heron was in his hand.

"Davis look." Ken said. Both of their dragon cards were glowing.

"That can only mean that T.K. has the last dragon." Davis said.

"Sora get ready to meet the power of Heron." T.K said. "First I activate my jar's special ability; a dice is rolled and what number it lands on that'll be the new level of my monsters." Shine Jar launched a dice from the top and it landed on 4. "Now my monsters are at level 4."

"Why did you do that?" Sora said.

"Because now I can summon Seraphimon." T.K. said and Seraphimon appeared with 3000atk points. "Now I play the dragon card Heron." The red dragon appeared. "Now watch this I can combine Heron with other monsters in to useful things like spells. I combine him with Shine Jar." Heron and Shine Jar fused and a giant dice came on the field. "Now to use that dice whatever number it lands on that's how many turns your monster will be removed from play.

"What?" Sora said then Seraphimon threw the dice and it landed on 3. Garudamon was then absorbed into the dice.

"Now then…" "No" Sora said that interrupted T.K. "I can't lose." She said trembling. "I can't lose. I can't go into the darkness."

"Sora?" T.K. said confused.

"Looks like she's finished." Donatello said then Velvet jumped. "Velvet what are you doing?"

"With this stone of the Orichalcose I break the seal." Velvet said while falling and hit his ring against the force field and caused an explosion.

"T.K." Patamon said as he and every one ran over to him. Velvet had Sora in his arms.

"Sora are you okay?" Biyomon said.

"You did that to save some girl." Donatello said when he landed on the floor.

"She's not some girl, she's much more." Velvet said.

"Hey get your hands off her." Matt said.

"Davis Motomiya." Donatello said gaining his attention. "The next time we see each other I'll be the one to take your soul." He held up his ring and in a green flash they disappeared.

"No they're gone." Tai said.

"and Sora's still with them." Kari said.

"Hey guys." Michael said as he and Betamon were running down the hall. "I manage to unlock the doors."

"Hey guys T.K. is waking up." Joe said and T.K woke up.

"What happen?" T.K. asked.

"The dual was interrupted and was stopped." Cody said.

"Sora is she?" T.K. asked.

"They still have her." Armadillomon said and that disappointed T.K.

"I'll get you back Sora!" T.K. shouted

To Be Continued.


	8. Dual In The Desert

Chapter 8: Dual In The Desert

The digidestine were on Michael's father's plane and were on their way to meet Mr. Takenouchi in America; on the flight there they filled Michael and Betamon in on what was going on.

"So these guys are stealing souls to revive this Leviathan thing?" Michael trying to make sure he understands.

"Yeah they use this thing called the…" Mimi said trying to think the name.

"The Orichalcose." Tai finished for her.

"Thanks sweety." Mimi said.

T.K. was looking at his brother as he was quiet the whole time. "Hey, you okay?" he said trying to make him feel better.

"I can't believe Sora is with Daemon. How could she?" Matt said.

"We will get her back." T.K. said.

"I hope so I-I love her T.K." Matt said.

"I can't wait to get there. I wonder if Jim is there." Jun said.

"Does she mean my brother?" Joe said.

"After she saw Matt with Sora your brother was next person she saw and is crushing on him." Davis said.

"Yeah you even feel sorry for Jim." Veemon said and they laughed. Then Davis saw Kari all depressed like Matt, so he went over and talk to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked and sat next to her.

"I don't know if I can handle seeing this." Kari answered. "We could have lost T.K. or Sora."

"It'll be okay." Davis said trying to make her feel better.

"But if anything happened to you Davis I don't know what I do." Kari said in an outburst and then once she realized what she said she blushed. Then Davis put his hands in Kari's.

"Nothing will happen to me Kari, I promise." He said and that caused her to blush even more.

"Please fasten your seat belts; we are starting our decent." Michael's father said over the speaker.

…..

Out in the desert

"Come on boy." Jim said on a white horse. He was on his way back to the lab with groceries for Mr. Takenouchi.

….

The Lab

"Amazing this is unbelievable." Mr. Takenouchi said as he was studying scrolls, but then the door busted open. "Can I help you?" He asked as men in black outfits came in.

"You're coming with us." One of them said.

Jim made it back to the lab and saw a helicopter. "What's going on?" He said and the men with Mr. Takenouchi came out. "Hey let him go." He said as he came running in to the rescue, but he was too late, they were already in the helicopter and were off. "Mr. Takenouchi!" He shouted then, the lab exploded. "Oh no."

….

In the helicopter

"What' going on here?" Mr. Takenouchi asked.

"Don't worry we'll let you go soon." Donatello said as he was in the helicopter the whole time.

…..

Flashback

"You know that Master Daemon won't be too happy about this." Donatello said to Velvet as they outside the airport.

"I know, but that doesn't bother me." Velvet said then, Sora woke up.

"Sora you're okay." Biyomon said.

"What happen?" Sora said. "Wait now I remember. Velvet you interrupted the dual."

"I saved you." Velvet said.

"I don't need you to save me. Now I have to find them again. Don't get in my way next time." Sora said as she got on a motorcycle and she and Biyomon were off.

"She doesn't wait around." Velvet said.

"You better keep an eye on her." Donatello ordered.

"What about you?" Velvet asked.

"I'm going after the digidestine of miracles." Donatello answered.

End of Flashback

…..

The helicopter kept flying off.

….

The Lab

The digidestine arrived and it was late at night and they saw that the lab was destroyed.

"What happen here?" Armadillomon asked.

"You don't think those creeps got here." Yolei said

"Jim, Mr. Takenouchi!" Joe shouted.

"Joe." A voice said and everyone turned around and saw Jim.

"Jim what happen?" Joe asked.

"Mr. Takenouchi was kidnapped, but I don't know by who." Jim answered.

"It had to be those guys." Davis said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey where's Sora?" Jim asked and everyone looked disappointed. They filled Jim in and now they were all in an R.V. and Matt and Mimi were making dinner.

"I can't believe it we came all this way for nothing." Tai said.

"We just need to find a way to track them." Izzy said.

"Hey where's Davis, Veemon, Jun, Jim?" Cody asked.

Outside the R.V. they were talking.

"Jun I did asked to talk to Davis in private." Jim said.

"I know, but I saw you and just need to know too." Jun said.

"So what is it Jim?" Davis asked.

"The people that took Mr. Takenouchi left this." Jim said and held up a note. "It says for you Davis to come Night Canyon (not a real place) if we want him back."

"Where's Night Canyon?" Davis asked.

"Just to the East from here." Jim answered and pointed the way.

"Are you going?" Jun asked.

"I have to." Davis answered. "Jim don't tell the others where I am I've put them in enough danger."

"Davis I'm going with you. I'm not letting you go alone and don't try to stop me." Jun said.

"Alright." Davis said knowing he couldn't change her mind. "Veemon we need Raidramon." Veemon nodded in agreement.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve To….Raidramon the Storm Of Friendship." Raidramon said after the digivolution. Davis and Jun got on Raidramon and head for Night Canyon.

…

In a shed

Mr. Tackenouchi was sleeping.

"Wake up." A voice said and Mr. Tackenouchi woke up. In front of him was Donatello. "You can go now. I got what I need."

…..

An hour later back at the R.V.

"Well that was a good dinner." Tai said with a full stomach.

"I'm glad you liked it." Mimi said while she cuddles up to him.

"I'm starting to get worry. Where are Davis and the others?" Kari said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Gatomon said. They heard a knock and when they opened it Mr. Tackenouchi was standing there.

"Mr. Tackenouchi are you alright?" Jim asked.

"I'm fine where is Davis? Did he head to Night Canyon?" Mr. Tackenouchi asked.

"Why would Davis head there?" Kari asked.

….

Night Canyon

Donatello was waiting at the top of a pillar

Meanwhile; Davis and Jun were on Raidramon and were almost at Night Canyon. They arrived and saw Donatello at the top of the pillar and on the other side of a bridge.

"I remember that guy he was at the tower and the airport." Davis said. "Wait here." Davis got off Raidramon and walked across the bridge.

"So you finally made it." Donatello said.

"Where's Mr. Tackenouchi?" Davis asked.

"I already let him go and don't worry I didn't take his soul. I'm saving that for you and just so you don't run off." He threw a couple daggers at the ropes and the bridge started to collapse.

"Davis" Jun said as she ran and up off the bridge and landed on the pillar.

"Looks like I get two for the price of one." Donatello said.

…

After Jim told the other digidestine what happened; they were on their flying digimon trying to catch up.

'Davis hang on until we get there.' Kari thought.

…..

Back to Davis and Donatello

"Let's get started." Davis said. They both activated their dual disk and got ready as the sun started to rise.

"Dual" They both said with 4000 LP appearing next to them.

"I'll go first." Davis said. "I summon Rock Star Guitar to the field." His rock star appeared with 1800atk points. "I also place a face down and end my turn."

"Here goes." Donatello said. "When this is done your soul will be just what Master Daemon needs to finish the revival."

To Be Continued


	9. Evil In Davis

Chapter 9: Evil In Davis

The dual between Davis and Donatello just started and Davis is the only one with a monster and a face down.

"I'll start by activating the spell Reload." Donatello said. "This card sends all the cards in my hand back to my deck. Then, I shuffle my deck and draw the same amount of cards." After shuffling his deck he drew five cards.

"Why did he do that?" Jun asked.

"He must be looking for The Seal Of Orichalcose." Davis answered.

"Now I summon my Spirit Defender." Donatello said and a blue beast with a red main appeared in defense mode with 2100def points. "That ends my turn."

'He must not have the seal yet.' Davis thought. "I'll start by summoning my Soccer Warrior." Then his warrior appeared. "Now I activate the spell The Crest Of Courage. This card gives my monster 500atk points for each monster on monster you got." Davis's monsters increased to 2300 and 2000atk points. "Now Rock Star Guitar attack with **Guitar Wail**." The musician unleashed a sonic wave that destroyed the Spirit Defender. "Now Soccer Warrior attack with** Energy Kick**." The warrior flipped kick the rainbow orb and left Donatello with 2000 LP. "and now that you took damage Soccer Warrior will take 500 LP." The warrior kicked again and Donatello has 1500 LP left. "That's it."

"Nice, Davis is more than half way done." Raidramon said to himself.

"Thank you." Donatello said and Spirit Defender came back.

"How did it come back?" Davis asked.

"Spirit Defender can come back after the turn it has been destroyed." Donatello said.

"Well it's your move." Davis said as his monster's points returned to normal.

"Let's move on." Donatello said "I summon Spirit Giant in attack mode." A giant came on the field with 2000atk points. "Spirit Giant attack his Soccer Warrior, **Jumbo Smack Down**." The giant slammed its right fist against Soccer Warrior bringing Davis to 3500 LP.

'I could have use my trap Miracle Wave, but I better save that for later.' Davis thought.

"Now that my giant attacked it has to go in defense mode and I can't change it until my next turn." Donatello said and his giant change modes with 200def points. "Now I activate the spell Mystical Space Typhon. This card destroys one spell or trap card." A tornado destroyed Davis's face down. "I play a face down and end my turn."

"My move and I'll start by summoning Flamedramon." Davis said and a Flamedramon came on the field with 1500atk points.

"Awesome Davis must have a card for all my digivolve forms." Raidramon said.

"Now Flamedramon attack his Spirit Giant with** Fire Rocket** and when he attacks he gains 700atk points." Davis said as Flamedramon jumped in the air gaining attack points to 2200 and dive down on fire.

"Not so fast I activate the trap Spirit Transparent. This card won't allow you to destroy a monster with Spirit in its name." Donatello said as Flamedramon went through the giant. "Now due to my trap's affect I have to give you a card from my deck. Let's see how you work with this card." He took a card from his deck and tossed it. Davis caught it , but was surprised as was Jun. it was The Seal Of Orichalcose.

"I don't understand why give me this card." Davis said.

"Let's just see what you do with it." Donatello said, but Davis still didn't get it.

"I don't get it why are you even doing this?" Jun asked

"Look here." Donatello said as he showed his cards that look worn out. "It started when I was your age."

…..

Flashback

"My family was on a fancy cruise and it was my birthday." Donatello said as he told the story.

"Alright this is awesome." A younger version of Donatello said as he got a Yu-Gi-Oh card.

"I'm glad you like it." His mom said.

"Happy Birthday Donatello." His father said.

"Happy Birthday." His brother and sister said.

"Can I go on the deck now?" Younger Donatello said.

"Of Course." His mom said and he with his brother and sister went up.

"Everything was perfect." Donatello narrated. "but then there was a storm and it took everything from me."

"Donatello!" His sister shouted as she and their brother fell.

"Help us!" His brother called.

"Lerina, Edward" Younger Donatello shouted.

End Of Flashback

…..

"I was separated from my family and I never saw my family again and these spirit cards are all I have left." Donatello said. "Daemon found me and promise to make my pain be gone if I help him."

"Daemon won't keep his word." Davis said.

"Enough talk back to the dual and it's my turn." Donatello said. "I switch my Spirit Giant to attack mode. Now attack his Flamedramon with** Jumbo Smack Down**." The giant slammed down and took out Flamedramon leaving Davis with 3000 LP. "Now my giant goes to defense mode, but that's good because I use the spell Spirit Twister. This takes out all monsters in attack mode." A giant tornado spread around them and destroyed Davis's Rock Star Guitar. "That's it here."

'Every time I try something my cards go out instead. I need a card that will stay on the field, but that just leaves." Davis thought as he looked at the Orichalcose.

"You must be thinking of using the Orichalcose." Donatello said. "Go ahead use it or maybe you want to lose. If you don't use it you will lose."

"What?" Davis said.

"You will never win if you don't use that card." Donatello said.

Davis felt his anger rising. "Fine I'll do it. I'm ready to win." Davis was about to play the card when.

"Davis don't." Jun said as she grabbed his arm. "That's what he wants."

"Let go. No one says I won't win." Davis said as he yanked his arm and "I play The Seal Of Orichalcose." The seal was coming down and the symbol appeared on Davis's forehead.

"No" Jun said as she was in the seal.

"I can't believe Davis played the seal." Raidramon said with a surprised look.

"Now then I activate the spell Hope And Light Intertwine." This spell allows me to special summon two light attribute monsters. Now come out Angelswordsman and Angelswordswomen." Both angels came up and due to the effects of the seal they had 2100atk points. "I now sacrifice both of them to summon Magnamon." Magnamon came out and had 3000atk points because of the seal. It was then the other digidestine arrived and the digimon dedigivolve.

"Hey Raidramon" Tai shouted

"Guys" Raidramon said.

"Hey look Davis is dualing." Izzy said. Davis turned around.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Stay focus on this dual." Donatello said and Davis turned back to him.

"Was I seeing things or did Davis had that seal on him." Tai said.

"I saw it to what's going on." Matt said.

"I don't believe it myself, but Davis played the card." Raidramon said and that surprised everyone.

"Let's get this over with, since two light attribute monsters were used Magnamon can gain 1000atk points; now destroy his Spirit Giant.** Magna Blast**." Davis said and Magnamon shot out his blast with 4000atk points and destroyed his giant and Donatello will have 0 LP.

"Hold it." Donatello said. "If I send my Spirit Caster from my hand to the grave yard I can gain life points instead of losing them." After Donatello discarded his card the light Magnamon created gave life points to 3500.

"There's still Magnamon's special ability that will make you lose life points equal to your monsters attack points." Davis said and Magnamon admitted a light and Donatello lost the points he gained with him back to 1500 LP. "I'm done." Magnamon's points went to normal, to 3000.

"My move then." Donatello said. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"A face down that's it." Jun said with confusion.

"Time to finish this." Davis said

"I can't believe that's Davis." Mimi said.

"Why did he play the seal?" Palmon said.

"Donatello used reverse-a." Raidramon said.

"Reverse psychology." Izzy said.

"Yeah" Raidramon said.

"This ends now, I play the dragon card Terine." Davis said and Terine roared and appeared. "Now I fuse him with Magnamon." Both monsters fuse. And Magna Dragon Rider appeared with 2500atk points and changed to 3000. "This is Magna Dragon Rider."

"I thought you do that which is why I played this." Donatello said as he played his trap. "Crystal Prison. This card prevents the monster you just summon to attack." Magna Dragon Rider was prisoned in a crystal.

"I'll just summon my Mirror Guardian in defense mode and end my turn." Davis said as his warrior appeared and the seal made his attack points 500.

"My move and I think I'll summon Spirit Beast." Donatello said with a beast that looked like his Spirit Guardian but with wings that had 1000atk points. "and just wait till next turn because for now I place a face down to end my turn"

"There won't be a next turn for you." Davis said. "Since my dragon rider can't attack I'll sacrifice him for Soccer Champion." His champion appeared with 2600atk points then change to 3100. I also activate the spell Monster Reborn come back Magnamon." Magnamon returned with 3000atk points. "Now Soccer Champion attack."

"I activate my trap Wabakou. This trap prevents you from destroying my monsters and I take no damage." Donatello said.

"Then I'll just end my turn. You just hurry up." Davis said.

"Davis calm down." Jun said, but he ignored her.

"Here goes and this ends now." Donatello said. "I sacrifice my Spirit Guardian and Beast." Both monsters disappeared and what did appear looked like an Indian angel. "I summon Angel Guardian Eerina." The angel had 2800atk points. "I finish the spell Slice Spirit. This card destroys all monsters on your field if Eerina is on the field." Eerina took her sword and slashed it through all of Davis's monsters.

"He whipped them all out." Cody said.

"This doesn't seem good." T.K. said.

"Due to Eerina's special ability she gains 500atk points for each monster that was destroyed, but not in battle." Donatello said and transparent versions of Davis's monsters appeared. "It's just as I thought."

"What" Davis said.

"You don't show your monsters respect." Donatello said. "You've shown your monsters the evil of yourself."

"Evil?" Davis said as he looked at his hands and he was trembling.

"Just look at your monsters." Donatello said. When Davis looked his monsters looked at him with angered looks. "You're not the person they thought you were."

Davis was real upset and realized what he's done. "Please forgive me for what I've done to you." Davis begged then the monsters were absorbed into Eerina's sword and her attack points went to 4300.

"Eerina finish this with **Angel Light Slash**." Donatello said. Eerina's sword glowed and got longer then slashes through Davis sending away all his life points.

"Davis!" Everyone shouted

"Now the seal will take you." Donatello said as the Orichalcose was stealing Davis's soul.

"I won't let this happen." Jun said as she pushed Davis out.

"Jun what are you doing?" Davis asked.

"It only needs one so I'm letting it take me instead. You're the only one that can stop them." Jun said.

"No" Davis said.

Then collapsed and Davis caught her.

"Jun, Jun, wake up." Davis said as a card fell and Donatello went over to him.

"I'll be taking this back." Donatello said as he took the Orichalcose card.

"Why did you give me that card?" Davis asked.

"I did it to test you. Now I see you're the kind that will do anything to win." Donatello said.

"Poison Ivy" Palmon said as she pulled Davis and Jun away from him on her vines.

…..

Daemon's Lair

"It seems Donatello got me a soul after all." Daemon said.

On the wall was a carving of Jun in a square.

"It's only a matter of time now."

….

Night Canyon

"Jun, Jun!" Davis said trying to wake her up.

"Davis she's gone." T.K. said.

"Jun!" Davis shouted to the sky.

To Be Continued


	10. The Heat Of Battle

Chapter 10: The Heat Of Battle

Daemon's Lair

"Excellent we've acquired a lot of souls" Daemon said as he looked at the souls that have been collected. "Donatello where are Sora and Velvet?"

"Velvet is still with her." Donatello said. "Sora is tracking the digidestine and finish what she started. Sir if I may let me go after them again; I will have Davis Motomiya's soul."

"No need I got two minions that can handle this." Daemon said "Icedevimon, Bluemeramon!" He shouted and in a burst of fire and a tornado of ice the two digimon appeared.

"Yes master." They both said as they got down on one knee.

"Bring me the souls of the digidestine and their digimon." Daemon said.

"Yes master." They both said as they left the same way they came in.

…

A Train (I just didn't want to explain the story with Mr. Takenouchi telling it.)

Tai, Agumon, Mimi, Palmon, Matt, Gabumon, T.K., Patamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Kari, Gatomon, Davis, and Veemon were heading to the nearest city after hearing that thousands of years ago that the Leviathan existed and nearly destroyed the world because it had its power by the Orichalcose, it's also the reason that the City Of Atlantis sank. It was because of the three dragons Terine, Heron, and Critos, that sealed away the Leviathan, but was turned to legend. To find an answer on how to fix the things that has been done by Daemon Yolei, Ken, Izzy, and Joe stayed behind with Jim and Mr. Takenouchi.

"Do you think they will find an answer to stop this?" Mimi asked.

"They are the smartest people in the group; if anyone can do it they can." Matt said.

Davis was pretty quiet the whole way.

"Hey Davis don't be so blue like my blue thunder." Veemon said, but he didn't reply. "It was a joke."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes Veemon." Davis said and got up and walked away.

"Might want to leave him alone for a while." Cody said.

"How would you feel if you lost your sister?" T.K. said. "Davis played the seal and Jun sacrifice herself to save him and he's blaming himself for it."

"I wish there was something we could do for him." Tai said. "If Kari was taken I don't know what I do."

Meanwhile with Davis in the next cart he thought what happened to Jun

…..

Flashback

"Jun what are you doing?" Davis asked.

"It only needs one of us so I'm letting it take me instead. You're the only one that can stop them." Jun said.

"No" Davis said.

Then she collapsed and Davis caught her.

End Of Flashback

….

Davis hit the wall

"Jun, she's gone and it's all my fault." Davis said as he slid down.

Back with the others.

"Guys I'm going to check on him." Kari said as she got up to see Davis and Gatomon and Veemon followed her.

When she saw him he was sitting on the floor and looked like he was crying so she got down.

"Davis it will be okay. Whatever happened it wasn't your fault." Kari said as she tried to cheer him up.

"Yes it was Kari I was the one that played the seal." Davis said and she tried again to cheer him up by giving him a hug.

"Poor Davis" Veemon said.

Meanwhile with the other digidestine

"Hey guys have you noticed?" Mimi said.

"What is it?" Palmon asked.

"We're the only ones that are on the train." Mimi answered.

"Hey she's right. Where is everyone; I figure there would be more people, but we're the only ones here." T.K. said.

"Let's look around." Matt suggested

"There has to be someone around." Gabumon said.

They looked around the back carts, but found no one not even a digimon. Davis and Kari noticed no one was on the train as well and looked around the front carts, but no one was around.

"Where is everyone?" Kari asked.

"It's weird. We can't be the only ones here." Gatomon said.

"Let's check the conductor." Davis suggested, but when they got there he was not there either.

"How could the train be moving?" Veemon said completely confused.

"Without a conductor it shouldn't." Kari said.

"What's going….." Before Davis could finish they heard a weird sound coming from the back of the next cart. The other digidestine heard it as well.

"What was that?" Patamon said.

"Let's check it out." Tai said.

When they all got to the cart where the sound came from they saw that the carts were separated.

"Davis, Kari" Tai shouted

"Tai" Kari shouted. She was about to jump until Davis stopped her.

"Kari it's too dangerous with the cart still moving." He said. They kept going while the others were stopped.

"How did we even separate?" Veemon said. Gatomon looked at the part that hold the carts together and saw they were frozen.

"How did this happen?" She said and heard a laugh coming from the top of the cart.

"Let's check it out." Davis said as he climbed a ladder and when he got there he saw Icedevimon.

"You finally made it." He said

…..

The others

"How did the carts separate?" Cody said.

"What was that sound? It didn't sound like it happened on its own." T.K. said.

"It didn't." A voice said in the cart. When they turned around they saw Bluemeramon.

"Who's that?" Mimi said.

"It looks like a Meramon, but blue." Matt said

"That's my name, Bluemeramon." He said.

…..

Icedevimon and Davis

"Who are you?" Davis asked.

"My name is Icedevimon." He said.

"You separated the carts." Gatomon said.

"I did to. I just have to wait till you were alone." Icedevimon said.

"Why?" Kari said.

"To dual you of course. I have orders by Master Daemon." Icedevimon said.

'So Daemon is behind this.' Davis thought. "Wait did you say dual?"

…

Bluemeramon and T.K.

"Dual me." T.K. said to Bluemeramon.

"Yes and there is no escape." Bluemeramon said.

"If you want to dual then I will." T.K said.

"Excellent" Bluemeramon said while grinning.

…

Icedevimon and Davis

"I don't know." Davis said.

"Davis he's a digimon let me take care of him." Veemon said.

"Me too" Gatomon said. Kari and Davis held up their D3s.

"No you don't." Icedevimon said as he shot out 2 beams of ice from his fingers and froze the D3s. "Now you have to dual."

"Alright and I'm ready to win." Davis said. "Wait how are you going to dual, you don't have a dual disk."

"Oh yeah." Icedevimon said as a block of ice came on his arm and shattered into a dual disk and deck and Davis got ready.

….

Bluemeramon and T.K.

"Ready" T.K. said.

The flames on Bluemeramon's arm expanded and turned into a dual disk and deck. "Now I am." He said.

"Let's dual" All four of them said and 4000 LP appeared next to each of them. (I find it easier to do it one at a time)

"I'll go first." Bluemeramon said and he liked what he saw. "I activate 5 spell cards."

"5 spell cards on one turn." Tai said.

"I use Sparks that takes away 200 LP, Hitmonia 500, Final Flame 600, Oozaki 800, and Tremendous Fire for 1000, but takes 500 from me." Bluemeramon said. In a fire shower T.K. had 900 LP and Bluemeramon had 3500. "I summon UFO Turtle to the field and end my turn." A turtle with space ship for a shell came on the field with 1400atk points.

"My move" T.K. said. "I summon Light Lancer to the field." His lancer appeared with 1000atk points. "I activate the equip spell Pierce Spear. This card will give my monster 900atk points." The lancer's spear changed into a different one. "Now attack his turtle.** Lightning Pierce**." The lancer's spear light up and struck through the turtle and brought Bluemeramon's points to 3000. "I now activate the spell Dian Kento The Cure Master to end my turn. This gives me 1000 LP." T.K now has 1900 LP.

"When you destroyed my UFO Turtle you activated its special ability." Bluemeramon said. "I can now special summon a fire monster with 1500 or less attack points. I summon Lady Assailant Of Flames." An Indian women appeared with 1500atk points. "Now it's my move. I activate Pot Of Greed. Now I can draw 2 cards. Here I come."

T.K. knew what he was talking about. "Bluemeramon don't do it." He said trying to warn him.

"You're not my master." Bluemeramon said. "I activate The Seal Of Orichalcose." The seal appeared and the women got 2000atk points. "I remove my UFO Turtle from play so I can special summon Inferno." A fire thing with a face appeared that just got 1600atk points. "Lady Assailant of Flames attack his Light Lancer." The women kicked the lancer with her foot on fire. That left T.K. with 1800 LP. "Now Inferno attack him directly." T.K. was engulfed in flames and brought his points to 200. "That ends my turn."

"Here I go." T.K. said.

"Be careful T.K. you're already hurt." Patamon said.

"I'll start by using the Graceful Charity spell card." T.K. said. "This allows me to draw 3 cards and discard 2." He put his 2 cards in the grave yard. "This already ends. I activate Time Reverse. This card brings back the last monster destroyed." His Light Lancer came back. "I also use the Holy Shine Spell card that allows me to special summon a monster from my grave yard and deck. I summon Shine Jar and Star Pegasus." Both of T.K.'s monsters appeared. "I know sacrifice my Pegasus and jar and summon Seraphimon." Both of T.K's monsters disappeared and Seraphimon came on the field with 3000atk points. "Next I'm using the dragon card Heron." Then Heron appeared and roared. "Now I fuse Heron with my Light Lancer." The lancer and dragon fused and a long spear came. "This is the lightning spear and Seraphimon will use it. First Seraphimon attack his Lady Assailant Of Flames, **Strike Of The Seven Stars**." Seraphimon created seven stars and launched them at the women and destroyed her lowering Blumeramon's points to 2000. "There's more thanks to the spear he can attack again."

"Uh oh, not good" Bluemeramon said. Seraphimon slashed through Inferno. Now Bluemeramon has 600 LP.

"Finally, his special ability. If you have no monster and Seraphimon destroyed your last monster half of his points are dealt as damage." Seraphimon struck Bluemeramon and lost the last of his LP. The seal started circling him. His soul is now lost.

"Well he's out of the way." T.K. said.

"We should find Davis and Kari." Cody said.

"We'll find them we just need to follow the tracks." Matt said.

"Let's go" Tai said and they were off.

….

Icedevimon and Davis

"Get ready Davis I'm about to take your soul." Icedevimon said.

'I may be ready to win, but am I ready for this.' Davis thought.

To Be Continued

Author Note: Next dual will be longer


	11. An Ice Heart

Chapter 11: An Ice Heart

The dual between Icedevimon and Davis was about to begin at the top of the train cart.

"I'll start" Icedevimon said. "I summon my Frost Bat in defense mode." A white and blue bat came on the field with 200def points. "I place a face down and end my turn." A face down came on the field and it was Davis's turn, but he didn't know what to do.

'I hope I can do this.' Davis thought because after what happened with Donatello and Jun he wasn't sure if he could dual again.

'You can do this Davis.' Kari thought.

"I summon my Rock Star Base to the field in attack mode." Davis said as his base player came up with 1000atk points. "Now attack with** Base Sting**." The base player strung his base and a sound that stung the bat's ears and destroyed it.

"I activate my bat's special ability. When it's destroyed the monster that destroyed it is frozen for 3 turns." Icedevimon said then, the base player stayed on the field, but was frozen. "Now you can't attack or change the mode of that monster.

"I place a face down and end my turn." Davis said.

"My move" Icedevimon said. "I'll start by activating my trap Ice Meteor. This trap cuts the level of my monsters in half. That allows me to summon Iceberg Serpent." A giant serpent with icicles sticking out it's back with 2100atk points. "Now my Iceberg Serpent attack his Rock Star Base. **Ice Crasher**." The serpent unleashed a powerful ice blast. "Since your little base player is frozen he can't be destroyed, but your life points aren't safe." Davis's LP went to 2900.

"I play the trap Anger Mood. This card allows me to summon a monster that has more attack points then the points I lost. I summon Rock Star Drum." A drummer and a drum set appeared with 1400atk points.

"Well I'll let you have your turn after I play another face down." Icedevimon said.

"Then it's my turn." Davis said. "I use the spell The Crest Of Sincerity. This spell allows me to see your face downs." Icedevimon's face down came up and it was Mirror Force. "Now that I know what that face down is I just need to get rid of it; I summon Raidramon." A Raiddramon came on the field with 1100atk points. "I use Raidramon's special ability he can destroy one spell or trap card." Raidramon shot a bolt of lightning and destroyed the face down.

"You still can't take out my serpent." Icedevimon said.

"That changes once I use The Crest Of Friendship spell card. This card gives the attack of one monster and he and another gain that many attack points." Davis said. "I give the attack points of Rock Star Drum to him and Raidramon." Rock Star Drum has 2800atk points and Raidramon has 2500. "Raidramon attack with** Thunder Blast**." Raidramon shot another bolt of thunder and that destroyed the serpent lowering Icedevimon's LP to 3600. "Now my Rock Star Drum take him out, **Drum Bang**." The drummer made a loud drum sound and Icedevimon now has 800 LP.

"I'll get you for that." Icedevimon said.

"Now that my drummer dealt damage I get to draw a card. It's your move now." Davis said and his monster's points went to normal.

"I'll start by using the spell Ice Refresher." Icedevimon said. "This card gives me 1000 LP for every card I have with ice in its name and I have 3." Icedevimon then gained 3000 LP bringing his life points to 3800. "I'll now use the one card that doesn't have ice in its name."

"That has to be what I think it is." Davis said.

"Icedevimon if you play that you could lose yourself." Kari said trying to warn him, but he ignored her.

"I activate The Seal Of Orichalcose." Icedevimon said as the seal came on the field. "You're finished I summon my Ice Soldier to the field." A soldier in white clothing and an ice sword came on the field with 1200atk points and changed to 1700. "Ice Soldier attack his Raidramon." The soldier sliced his sword through the monster and lowered Davis's points to 2300. "I place two face downs and end my turn." 'Now if he attacks I can use my Ice Cage to hold him off and if he uses a spell or trap I can use my Blizzard Caught to stop the affects.' He thought.

'I only have one turn left before my Rock Star Base can be free.' Davis thought. He looked at the card he drew and saw Terine. "I'll start by sacrificing my Rock Star Drum to summon my Soccer Champion." The champion came on the field with 2600atk points. "Now I use his special ability to destroy all your spell and trap cards." The champion played around the field destroying Icedevimon's two face downs. "Now I use the dragon card Terine." Terine appeared and roar on the field. "Terine fuse with Soccer Champion." They looked like they fused, but it failed and all 4 of them were confused.

"It didn't work because since you played the seal in your last dual the darkness in your heart it's too great." Icedevimon said and that really got to Davis.

'The darkness in my heart too great.' Davis thought.

"Don't listen to him!" Veemon shouted. "You can overcome that darkness. I of all people and digimon should know better." That really got Davis to feel better. He smiled and got ready to finish this dual.

"Soccer Champion attack his Ice Soldier with** Scoring Goal**." The champion kicked the rainbow orb and destroyed the soldier and leaving Icedevimon with 2900 LP. "Let's finish this."

"Oh I have something to finish this. Look." Icedevimon said as he hold up a card. "This card is the secret to bringing back your sister Davis."

"Jun" Davis said.

"Yes, don't you want her back?" Icedevimon said. Davis was about to walk to it, but Icedevimon froze it and it shattered and struck everyone. "Hahahahahaha, you'll never see her again." That really hurt Davis.

"No Jun" Kari said.

"I don't believe it." Veemon said. Davis was also about to cry.

"Oh calm down that was a normal card. There's no way that would have brought her back." Icedevimon said. Davis started to get more than angry

"That was a dirty trick Icedevimon." Kari said with anger.

"Of all the dirty tricks." Veemon said with anger as well.

"I place a face down and end my turn." Icedevimon said. 'When he attacks I can use my Ice Clone trap card. I'll use it to copy the effects of my Mirror Force.' He thought.

"You've done it now." Davis said with anger. "I'm going to get you for that trick. I summon my Service Knight." A knight in a cape and armor covering his head, chest, and legs with 1200atk points came up. "I use my knight's special ability that blocks you from using traps when he attacks."

"I'm not worry that won't finish me." Icedevimon said.

"Attack with** Royal Slash**." The knight slashed on Icedevimon lowering his points to 1700. "I now use the spell card Sleigh The Beast. I get to draw cards and for each monster I can attack again."

"Wait again?" Icedevimon said.

"I told you I get you." Davis said and he drew a monster "Attack my knight." The knight slashed Icedevimon and lowered his points to 500. Davis drew another card and it was a monster. "Attack him again" The Knight eliminated the last of Icedevimon's points. "I'm not down. I'm going to keep it up." Davis drew another card and was a monster. The knight attacked again. "Looks like it's not your day." The knight attack again and because of the seal Icedevimon was getting hurt. Kari did not like what she saw as the knight kept attacking. "and…" "Stop!" Kari said as she ran and hugged Davis behind the back to stop him.

"He's learned his lesson, just stop this isn't like you." She said and that had him stop. Without saying a word the seal has taken Icedevimon and he collapsed.

'Is the darkness in my heart greater?' Davis thought as he looked at his Magnamon card.

….

Daemon's Lair

2 carvings of both digimon were on the wall.

"So both of them lost, oh well." Daemon said not really caring

….

Davis and Kari

"Sorry Kari you had to see that." Davis said.

"It's okay" Kari said as she didn't let go.

"Kari Davis look." Gatomon said.

"Oh no the track is broken." Davis said.

"and we're heading to a cliff." Veemon said

To Be Continued


	12. Awful Memories

Author Note: Come on people leave a review also I found out I have been spelling a couple things wrong in previous chapters so they'll be spelled correct.

Chapter 12: Awful Memories

Davis, Kari, and the digimon were heading to the cliff on the cart.

"Someone do something." Kari said.

"Our D3s they've melted. Veemon digivolve." Davis said. The cart went off the cliff and landed about 300ft to the ground. Luckily Veemon digivolved into Exveemon and had all 3 of them in his arms.

"Is everyone okay?" Exveemon asked.

"We're okay" Davis answered.

"You know now that you mentioned it I'm starting to wonder if the others are okay." Kari said.

….

Tai and the others

"I'm so not fine with this." Mimi complained.

"What are you complaining about Tai is the one that's giving you a piggyback." Palmon said.

"Yeah can I let you down now it's getting hotter." Tai said.

"Okay Matt can carry me." Mimi said.

"No way if you walked all over the digital world you can walk a few miles. Besides the only girl I want to carry like that is Sora." Matt said.

"Fine" Mimi said as she got down.

"It is hot out." Gabumon said.

"Then why don't you take off your fur coat." Armadillomon said.

"That's like asking Matt to go out with Jun." Gabumon said.

"That's not going to happen." Matt said.

"Let's focus on finding Davis and Kari." Tai said.

"I hope there're okay." Cody said.

"Knowing Davis it'll probably be 50 50." T.K said.

"I wonder if Bluemeramon's body is fine." Patamon said. After the duel they sent Bluemeramon's body to the digital world to be watch over.

"I wonder if the others have found a way to stop this madness." Agumon said.

….

Ken and the others

"Any luck?" Izzy asked to everyone.

"We have been at this for hours and nothing." Yolei said.

"I do have a theory, even though we already know this." Ken said. "If we defeat Daemon then everything will be normal."

"That may be true Ken." Joe said.

"It still might not free the souls that have been taken." Jim said.

"Mr. Takenouchi they've been looking through these scrolls and tablets and found nothing." Tentomon said.

"I know it involves the three dragons, but I don't know how to use them." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"I'm going to get some air." Ken said.

"Wait up Ken." Yolei said.

…..

Outside

Kozak wasn't far behind.

"There you are Ken. This time you won't get away." Kozak said to himself.

"You okay" Yolei said as she was trying to talk to Ken.

"I'm fine I just needed some air." Ken said.

"Ken you don't fool me." Wormmon said. "You feel that Daemon might get you because of the dark spore."

"That may be true, but I'll be fine as long as I got you and the others I'll be fine." Ken said.

"That's right Ken." Hawkmon said.

"We won't let anyone hurt you." Yolei said.

"That's touching." A voice said. When they turned around they saw Kozak.

"Kozak" Ken said.

"Miss me Ken." Kozak said.

"What are you doing here?" Yolei said.

"That should be obvious; taking Ken's soul." Kozak said. "I'm going to make sure that you don't get away."

"I have been wanting myself to finish our last duel." Ken said.

"Really?" Kozak said. "Then let's get started of the end." They both activated their duel disk with 4000 LP and got ready.

"I'll start this." Kozak said. "and this is going to be a trip down memory lane for you Ken."

"Hey look" Izzy said inside the R.V "Ken's about to duel."

"That's the guy from Ken's apartment." Joe said.

"We better get out there." Tentomon said.

"I activate the Sorrowful Memories spell card." Kozak said. In a flash around the field they were witnessing a moment a while ago.

"What's going on?" Ken said.

"We are seeing a moment thanks to the Orichalcose." Kozak said,

"Ken look it's you." Wormmon said. The moment they were seeing was the day Kozak lost Blackknightchessmon.

"BlackKnightchessmon is that Chimeramon?" Kozak in the past said.

"Yes, stay here I'll take care of this." Blackknightchessmon said.

"Be careful." Kozak said. Blackknightchessmon went to fight, but when he jumped to attack Chimeramon took him down with heat viper.

"What a foolish digimon." The digimon emperor said as he was on Chimeramon.

"Blackknightchessmon." Kozak said as he ran to him. "Blackknightchessmon you're going to be okay."

"Ko-Kozak I'm afraid this is goodbye. I-I'll never forget you." Blackknightchessmon said before he turned to data. They were back to the present.

"That's awful." Yolei said.

"It makes sense why this guy hates Ken." Izzy said.

"Due to the effect of Sorrowful Memories if either one of us draws a monster we have to put it back in our deck." Kozak said.

"What about the monsters in our hand?" Ken asked

"We can keep them you just better hope that they don't get destroy."Kozak said. "Now I summon my Cannon Soldier to the field." A machine with a cannon came on the field with 1400atk points. "It's your move Ken."

"Let's go." Ken said. He drew a card, but it was a monster. 'A monster this is no good because of that spell.' He put the monster back in his deck. "I summon my Forest Dragon." A dragon with no wings, but hair like leaves on its head with 1500atk points. "Forest Dragon attack with** Forest Finisher**." The leaves glowed and the dragon unleashed a powerful green blast that destroyed Cannon soldier and took away only 100 of Kozak's points so he has 3900. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"My move." Kozak said. "I activate another spell card. The Great Memories." There was another flash and they were seeing another moment of the past.

"What is this now?" Jim said.

"This is when I met my partner." Kozak said. Kozak was in his room and there was a flash coming from his computer. Then Blackpawnchessmon came out. "That is Blackpawnchessmon the rookie form of Blackknightchessmon. It was the greatest moment of my life finding my partner. Then you took him away."

"Kozak it wasn't my fault." Ken said.

"Weren't you the digimon emperor, didn't you create Chimeramon?" Kozak said already knowing the answer. "Face it Ken it's all your fault. Now thanks to my spell I can bring back a monster that was destroyed in the beginning of the duel." His Cannon Soldier came back on the field. "You know what Ken I bet after I take your soul it will be the greates memory I have since I lost my partner."

To Be Continue

Please review this story


	13. The Truth Known

Chapter 13: The Truth Known

The duel between Ken and Kozak went on with each having one monster and Ken having a face down and Kozak having the Sorrowful Memories spell card activated. Kozak had 3900 LP and Ken had 4000.

"Let's continue." Kozak said as he drew a card and then put it back. "I summon my Flame Crow." The black fire crow came on the field with 600atk points. "Now I use my Cannon Soldier's special ability by sacrificing one monster I can deal 500 points of damage." The crow was turned into a light and went inside the cannon and it fired. Ken now has 3500 LP. "Now I activate the spell Sense Maker. This card allows me to take out one monster, but I can't attack." The spell took away the Forest Dragon. "I'll just end my turn."

"My move then, here I go." Ken said. 'I have to make him realize that what happened to his partner wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to hurt digimon I just thought they were data." He thought. "I activate my face down Dust Tornado. Now I can destroy that spell card." The Sorrowful Memories spell card was then destroyed. 'This is my only monster so I have to play it.' "I summon my Spore Flower in defense mode." A flower like the one that appeared on the kids from Malomyotismon came on the field with 0def points. "I activate Spore Flower's special ability, once a turn I can put one card from my deck and add it to my hand." The flower unleashed spores from its petals and Ken drew a card. 'My Lone Star Warrior, perfect.' He thought. "Your move."

"Why thank you." Kozak said. "I activate the spell Confiscation, if I release 1000 LP this card lets me see your hand and I can send one card to the grave yard." Kozak was left with 2900 LP.

"Take your pick." Ken said frustrated. 4 hologram versions of Ken's cards appeared in front of Kozak.

"I think I'll send your only monster to the grave yard, your Lone Star Warrior." Kozak said. Ken discarded his card. "Now Cannon Soldier fire at his Spore Flower." The soldier fired its cannon and took the flower out. "That ends my turn."

'I better draw something that will protect me.' Ken thought as he drew a card, but was a trap. 'No monsters, but this trap will be useful.' "I'm just going to place a face down and that's all I'm doing."

"No monsters, but Ken's wide open" Joe said.

"That trap must be something to turn this around." Izzy said.

"I hope so." Yolei said.

"I better be careful with that card." Kozak whispered. He was smiling when he saw his next card. "This will bring me a step closer to my vengeance. I play The Seal Of Orichalcose." The seal was now around them and Cannon Soldier had 1900atk points.

"Ken!" everyone shouted.

"This is where it ends." Kozak said. "Cannon Soldier attack him directly." The cannon was fired and blasted Ken so hard he hit the force field lowering his points to 1600.

"Ken are you okay?" Wormmon said.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Ken said as he got up. "Thanks to my Dark Ring trap card. This card lets me take control of a monster that dealt damage and will be that way for as long as this card stays on the field." A dark ring came on Cannon Soldier and it went to Ken's field.

"Not bad, but Cannon Soldier will have the attack points it had before the seal was played." Kozak said as Cannon Soldier's points went to normal. "I activate the spell Spiral Strike. This card takes away half your monster's points." Cannon Soldier now had 700atk points. "That will end my turn."

"My move." Ken said. 'Yes Stingmon.' He thought. "You remember my Twin Power spell card."

"Yeah you used that in our last duel." Kozak said.

"Then Cannon Soldier will be treated as two." Ken said. "I sacrifice him to summon Stingmon." Stingmon appeared with 2400atk points. "Stingmon attack now,** Spiking Strike**." Stingmon stung Kozak and he now has 500 LP. "That ends my turn."

"Attack all you want I'll still destroy you." Kozak said. "You will pay for destroying my partner."

"Kozak just listen." Ken said.

"There is nothing you will say to have me stop." Kozak said.

"Kozak!" Yolei called that gained his attention. "It wasn't Ken's fault."

"She's right Ken didn't know what he was doing." Hawkmon said.

"When Ken was the digimon emperor he didn't know he was hurting innocent creatures, he just thought it was all data." Wormmon said.

"You just thought it was all data, you're lying." Kozak said.

"No they're not." Ken said. "I regret what I have done. It was all because of the dark spore."

"The dark spore?" Kozak said confused.

"The dark spore is a spore that gave me brains and skills in sports." Ken said. "It also turned me evil, that's how I became the digimon emperor." Kozak took a look in Ken's eyes and saw he was telling the truth.

"You are telling the truth." Kozak said. "Daemon was wrong, he told me that the things you have done was on your own free will."

"Daemon lied to you." Ken said. "He knew the truth all along and told you that lie so that you would agree to help him."

"Daemon lied to me. He manipulated all of us, well no more." Kozak said.

"It was that I realize that I'm not the digimon emperor any more that gave me this." Ken said as he hold up Critos.

"You mean you're no longer him?" Kozak asked.

"No and I owe it to my friends." Ken answered.

"Ken I'm so sorry." Kozak said regretting what he has done. "This whole time I blamed you, but you never meant any of it. Then there is only one thing left to do." The seal started to come around Kozak.

"Kozak what are you doing?" Ken asked knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I surrender this duel to you and let the Orichcalcose take me." Kozak said then his soul was gone.

….

Daemon's lair

"You summon me master." Donatello said as he was on one knee.

"Yes, look here." Daemon said as he pointed at the wall with the souls.

"Kozak." Donatello said as he saw a carving of him.

"That's what will happen if you let the digidestine get to you." Daemon said.

"Don't worry soon their souls will be yours." Donatello said.

….

Ken

Ken was looking at Kozak's body and then to the sky.

"Daemon you will pay for this." He said

To Be Continue

I like to know how well I'm doing so leave a review here.


	14. Red Fighter

Chapter 14: Red Fighter

"Will he be okay?" Joe asked after they put Kozak's body in the R.V.

"Without his soul he won't wake up." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"We better go get the others." Ken said.

"Good idea that Daemon must have sent his other minions after them." Jim said. They started the R.V. and went to find the others.

…

Tai and the others

"Man I need to rest." Matt said.

"We have been walking for hours where could Davis and Kari be?" Mimi said.

"Wait why didn't I think of it earlier let's just contact them on the D-terminal." T.K. said.

"Hey wait look." Patamon said. The R.V. was coming in fast as they all tried to get its attention.

"Hey guys." Jim said.

"Thank goodness you found us." Cody said as they got in the R.V.

"Hey what happened?" Agumon said as he saw Kozak's body.

"It's a long story." Ken said. "Where are Davis and Kari?"

"We don't know we were separated." Tai said.

"That's okay Yolei and Izzy are on Kabuterimon and Aquailamon and are looking in the sky." Joe said.

"Hopefully they can find them." Ken said.

…..

Davis and Kari

"Davis can't we take arrest?" Veemon said.

"We shouldn't have that much farther to go." Davis said.

"You said that 20 minutes ago." Veemon said.

"Davis look" Kari said. Davis turned and saw Aquailamon and Kabuterimon.

"Alright, hey you guys over here!" Davis shouted.

"Yolei look" Aquailamon said.

"It's Davis and Kari." Yolei said. The digimon landed and Yolei and Izzy ran up to them.

"Yolei, Izzy great to see you." Davis said.

"We've been looking everywhere for you guys." Izzy said.

"We're glad to see you guys are alright." Yolei said.

"Come on lets head back to the others." Izzy said.

They flew back to the others and they were glad to see Davis and Kari were all right. Tai wouldn't even let Kari go. Mr. Takenouchi told them that they haven't been able to find an answer on how to stop Daemon other than that they have to defeat Daemon and something to do with the Three Dragons while they were on the way to the nearest town and finally arrived.

…

Sora and Velvet

Sora and Velvet were in the city the digidestine were in.

"Look Velvet you don't have to keep following me around." Sora said.

"Well a lady like you shouldn't be walking around by herself." Velvet said.

"Oh you're such the gentleman." Sora said in sarcasm.

"Sora is not alone she has me." Biyomon said.

"Look I'm going after my former friends and don't try to stop me." Sora said as she got on her motorcycle and she and Biyomon were off.

"Wow what a girl." Velvet said.

"Don't forget your job." A voice said.

"Master Daemon." Velvet said as he turned around and a transparent version came of Daemon was right in front of him.

"Listen the digidestine are in the city and they have defated Kozak." Daemon said. "I don't care if you or Sora duel just attack them and Velvet no matter what I want a soul." He said referring to what happen in Sora's last duel.

"Yes Master Daemon." Velvet said and the transparent Daemon disappeared. "Sora probably wants to finish her duel with that T.K. kid, but maybe if I take him down it will end Sora's suffering. She doesn't show, but I can see that she is hurting on the inside and I'll put an end to it." He was off on his motorcycle to find the digidestine before Sora.

…

The Digidestine

"Wait here guys I'm going to get some gas." Jim said. It was late at night and the digidestine were just hanging out. Then they heard a motorcycle sound.

"You guys here that?" Joe said.

"It's coming from over there." Gomamon said and Velvet came out of an ally.

"Good day mates." Velvet said.

"Hey I know you; you're that guy that took Sora." Matt said.

"I never did give you my name I'm Velvet." He said.

"I don't care who you are, where is Sora?" Matt said with anger.

"I wouldn't worry about her I got bigger fish to fry." Velvet said.

"What do you want?" Davis said.

"I came for that T.K." He said pointing at him.

"What for?" T.K. said.

"It's hard to explain, let's just say if I take you down then Sora will be a step closer to happiness." Velvet said.

"Her happiness is with me and the rest of us. I want my girlfriend back." Matt said.

"I'll give her back if Blondie can beat me." Velvet said.

"I'll take you on." T.K said.

"Let's just go somewhere more private." Velvet said as he created a smokescreen and when they covering their eyes Velvet snatch up T.K. When the smoke cleared they saw T.K and Patamon were gone.

"T.K. no T.K." Matt said.

"Come on we better find them before it's too late." Davis said and they went to find them.

…

Velvet and T.K.

They were in a tiny field when Velvet stopped and let T.K. go.

"Okay mate let's get started." Velvet said.

"T.K. are you alright?" Patamon said.

"Don't worry I'm fine which is more than I can say for this guy." T.K. said.

"Let's get started." Velvet said. They activated their duel disk and were ready.

"Let's go" they both said with 4000 LP.

"I'll start this." Velvet said. "You're in for a tough duel, back home I was called the red fighter. "I summon Scarlet Dragon in attack mode." A scarlet colored dragon came on the field with 1700atk points. "Next comes a special ability of my Crimson Knight, when Scarlet Dragon is on the field I can special summon him to the field." A knight in crimson armor came on the field with 1900atk points. "Your move mate."

"Here goes I summon my Sun Shield in defense mode." T.K said and his warrior came up with 1700def points. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"That's it you won't win that way." Velvet said.

'I'll admit this guy has skill since he summon two monsters on his first turn.' T.K thought. 'That won't stop me.'

"Here goes I equip my Knight with Red Blaster." A blaster appeared in the Knights hands and gave him 300atk points increasing it to 2200. "That card not only gives my monster 300atk points, but it will also deal you that much damage. Fire." The knight fired its blaster and T.K. lost 300LP and now has 3700LP. "Now Crimson Knight attack his Sun Shield." The knight fired its blaster again.

"Not so fast if I send one card in my hand to the grave yard my shield holds." T.K. said as he sent a card to the grave yard and his shield was still standing.

"Well I'll end my turn then.

T.K. drew his card without saying anything.

"You can do this T.K." Patamon said as he cheered him on.

'I have to do this. If this guy thinks I'm what Sora is not happy then I will prove him wrong.' T.K. thought 'I just wish I knew more about this guy because I have a feeling this is going to be one heck of a challenge.'

To Be Continued


	15. Fight To The Finish

Chapter 15: Fight To The Finish

The duel still went on between Velvet and T.K. Velvet had two monsters, a Scarlet Dragon with 1700atk points and a Crimson Knight with 2200atk points, with 4000 LP. T.K. had a face down with his Sun Shield that had 3700 LP and it was his turn.

"I'll start by activating the spell Dian Keto The Cure Master." T.K. said and has 4700 LP. "I think now is a good time to play my trap, Celestial Light. If I have more life points then I can use this to form a barrier around my monsters." T.K. said and white aura came around his Sun Shield. "You won't be able to destroy my monsters now."

"That's true, but once I have more life points then your trap is destroy." Velvet said.

…...

The Digidestine

"Where are they?" Matt said as he and the others were running around the city to find T.K.

"I tried to send an email, but he won't reply back." Cody said.

"They couldn't have gone too far." Tai said.

"We're just going to have to keep looking." Davis said.

…

The Duel

"Now I summon my trusted friend Angemon." T.K. said and an Angemon came on the field with 1800atk points.

"Wow I should have known that T.K. had that in his deck." Patamon said.

"Angemon attack his Scarlet Dragon. **Hand Of Faith**." T.K. said as Angemon launched its attack and destroyed the dragon that lowered Velvet's points to 3900. "That ends my turn."

"You need to work on your skills." Velvet said. "I use my blasters affect that takes away 300 or your life points." The knight fired its blaster.

"I don't think so, thanks to Angemon's special ability I won't take damage outside battle." T.K. said. Angemon spun its staff and deflected the blasts.

"In that case I'll have my Crimson Knight attack your angel." The knight fired its blaster again, but because of Celestial Light Angemon wasn't destroyed; T.K. still lost points and has 4300 LP. "I place a face down to end my turn." Velvet said.

"My move." T.K. said. "I'll start by using the spell Graceful Dice. Whatever number the dice lands on then my monsters gain that many attack points times 100." A blue dice was tossed and landed on a four. "Alright Angemon attack, **Hand Of Faith**." Angemon had 2200atk points and attack, but thanks to the trap Angemon survived and the Crimson Knight was destroyed.

"Since they did had the same attack points neither of us lose life points." Velvet said.

"I know so I'll end my turn." T.K. said.

"Thank you mate." Velvet said. "I activate the ability of Red Scarab; if I send this card to the grave yard then I can destroy a face down."

"The only face down is yours." T.K. said and the face down was destroyed.

"Why would he do that?" Patamon said.

"Because the face down that was destroyed was Scarlet Pain. When that card is destroyed then I can draw any card from my deck and I bet you can guess what that is." Velvet said.

"The Seal Of Orichalcose." T.K. said.

"Very good." Velvet said. "Now that I have three monsters in my grave yard with different red names then I can summon the all mighty Red Destroyer." A giant red machine came on the field with 3000atk points.

"Great how am I suppose to bring that down." T.K. said.

"You can't, that's the point." Velvet said. "I now play The Seal Of Orichalcose." The seal was starting to form.

…

The Digidestine

"Guys look." Yolei said.

"That's the seal." Ken said.

"At least now we know which way to go." Davis said.

"Come on we have to get there." Matt said.

…

Sora

"Sora look it's the seal." Biyomon said while they were on the motorcycle.

"That can only mean one thing." Sora said. "Velvet you better not be doing what I think you're doing." She said as she rode to the seal.

…

The Duel

The seal was set and the Red Destroyer now has 3500atk points.

"Now I use Red Destroyer's special ability. If I discard one card then I can destroy a card for each one I discard. I discard 2 cards." Velvet said and the robot destroyed both Angemon and Sun Shield. "Now attack him directly with **Red Destruction**." The robot fired a red hyper beam from its hand and nailed T.K.

"T.K." Patamon said in a tone that was scared.

T.K got up was down to 800 LP. He also looked badly hurt.

"You might as well give up." Velvet said.

"That's not going to happen." T.K. said.

"Velvet" When they turned around they saw Sora.

"Why hello Sora." Velvet said.

"What are you doing?" Sora said.

"I'm going to make you happy." Velvet said as Sora was confused. "I remember that when you came to Daemon he gave you an option and you didn't like it."

"Sora is that true?" T.K. asked.

"Now I'm going to finish this and make you happy." Velvet said. "It's your turn mate."

"Here goes." T.K. said. 'I don't know how Sora got to Daemon, but I still have to finish this.' When he saw the card he drew it was Heron. 'Heron I'm going to need you now more than ever.' "I summon my Shine Jar to the field in defense mode." Shine Jar appeared with 0def points.

"What good will he do? I remember you used him in the duel against Sora, but you just used your only summoning." Velvet said.

"That is true but I have a powerful spell card that will change that." T.K. said "I activate the spell Glorious Shine this card exchange a light attribute monster for a different one. I release Shine Jar for Seraphimon." Seraphimon came on the field when Shine Jar disappeared. "I now play my dragon card Heron." Heron came on the field and roared.

"So that's the dragon card." Velvet said admiring it.

"Now I fuse Seraphimon and Heron." T.K. said. The two beings fused and an armor came on the field. "This is the Angel Armor."

"What good is armor without someone to wear it?" Velvet said.

"This is. The armor can bring back one monster and I choose Angemon." Angemon appeared in the armor with his 1800atk points. "Then the other effect of the armor kicks in. Angemon's points are doubled." Angemon's points went to 3600. "I now use the spell Bursting Light, for every monster in both of our grave yards Angemon gains 500atk points."

"Did you say both of our grave yards?" Velvet said.

"Yeah and that makes 3500 because the card I discarded when you attack Sun Shield was a monster, but I lose 100 LP for each one." Angemon's points 7100 and T.K. had 100 LP.

"That's unbelieveable." Sora said.

"Angemon attack now." Angemon gave the destroyer a punch to the face and destroyed it lowering Velvet's points to 300.

"I'm still here." Velvet said.

"No you're not because I still have one card, Star Shower." T.K. said. "This card deals damage equal to a monsters level and Angemon is a level 4." There was a star shower and Velvet had 0 LP.

"You know you're pretty good." Velvet said.

"Velvet" Sora said.

"Looks like this it for me I'm just glad I met you." Velvet said then turned to T.K. "It's up to you mate save Sora."

"Velvet" Sora said as he collapsed.

…..

Daemon's Lair

A carving of Velvet was on the wall.

"Well Velvet did do what I told him to do." Daemon said.

….

Sora and T.K.

"Good bye Velvet you were a good friend." Sora said.

"Well it's your turn Sora." T.K. said.

"You want to duel in your condition." Sora said.

"I don't care I'll duel you to get through to you." T.K. said

To Be Continue


	16. Free Sora

Chapter 16: Free Sora

"Let's keep moving." Tai said.

"The seal came from around here." Ken said.

"We have to keep looking." Cody said.

"Just hang on T.K. I'll find you." Matt said.

…..

Sora and T.K.

"You want to duel in your condition." Sora said T.K.

"I don't care I'll duel to get through to you." T.K said.

"T.K. you can't; you used most energy in the duel against Velvet." Patamon said.

"I have to get Sora back. This could be my last chance and I have to do it for Matt." T.K. said.

"He's as crazy as Davis." Sora said.

"He's just as determine." Biyomon said.

"Okay T.K. I do want to finish our last duel." Sora said. They both activated their duel disk and 4000 LP appeared

"Game on" They both said.

"I'm going first." T.K said and he drew his card. 'Patamon is right. I can barely keep my arm out straight.' He thought. "I summon my Kind Angel in defense mode." A female angel appeared and had 900def points. "That's all."

"Here I come" Sora said. "You were a fool to challenge me in your state."

"T.K. is really trying hard to get T.K. back." Biyomon said.

"I summon Speed Falcon to the field." Sora said and a white falcon came on the field with 1400atk points. "Speed Falcon attack his Kind Angel with** Soring Dive**." The falcon flew up and dived down at lightning speed and destroyed the angel. " I now use the Tornado Slam spell card, since I just destroyed a monster you lose life points equal to the points that your monster was in." a tornado came around T.K. and he had 3100 LP. "That ends my turn."

"Sora I have to know." T.K. said. "I have to know why are you with Daemon."

"You want to know find I'll tell you." Sora said. "I was brought to Daemon and he gave me no choice."

…

Flashback at Daemon's lair

"Forget it I won't join you." Sora said to Daemon.

"You will, I can use someone like you." Daemon said.

"There is nothing you will do to have me help you." Sora said.

"Is that so?" Daemon said as he moved closer to her and Biyomon. "Don't try to fight me I'm too powerful for you." He then placed a single finger on Sora's forehead and Sora was in a place of darkness. "This is what it will be like for you. Darkness everywhere and no one will be able to help you." His voice said. Sora got scared and was getting cold. She was then back.

"Sora are you okay?" Biyomon asked.

"I don't want to be in that place." Sora said holding herself. "I'll do whatever you say."

End Of Flashback

…..

"I can't go back to that place I just can't." Sora said.

'That's what Velvet meant. He didn't want her to feel that way, but Daemon must have done something to mess with her mind. I have to set her free.' T.K. thought. "I summon my Star Pegasus." The Pegasus came up with 1400atk points. "I activate the spell Star Nova. This card gives every single light monster 1000atk points" The Pegasus's attack points went to 2400. "Take out that Falcon with **Star Beam**." The beam was launched and the falcon was destroyed and Sora has 3000 LP. "I know the real you is in there so come on break through."

"Sorry T.K., but the Sora you knew is gone." Sora said.

"Patamon you try to talk to Biyomon and see if she can get through to her. It doesn't seem Daemon did anything to her." T.K. said.

"I'm on it." Patamon said.

"It's your turn Sora." T.K. said and his Star Pegasus has its normal points.

"You better fight for real or you're going regret it." Sora said. "First I summon my Birdramon to the field." A Birdramon came on the field with 1700atk points. "Now here comes the end I play The Seal Of Orichalcose." The seal began to form.

…

The Digidestine

"Guys look over there." Kari said.

"The seal again, but how?" Yolei said.

"It's only a few miles lets go." Matt said.

…

Sora and T.K.

The seal was set and Birdramon had 2200atk points.

"Biyomon is this what you want?" Patamon asked.

"If it means Sora doesn't have to go to the darkness then fine. I know we are hurting our friends, but Sora comes first." Biyomon answered.

"It's over for you know T.K." Sora said. "**Meteor Wings**." Birdamon launched some fireballs and Star Pegasus was destroyed and T.K had 2300 LP. "You better step it up if you want to win."

"Here goes, I summon Light Lancer." T.K. said and his lancer came on the field in defense mode with 500def points. "That's it."

"Quit holding back will you." Sora said.

"Sora listen don't obey to Daemon, he's evil and you're not." T.K. said.

"That was then and this now." Sora said. "Thanks to Birdramon's special ability I can sacrifice her as two monsters for fire or wind attributes. I release her to summon Garudamon." Garudamon came on the field with 2000atk points and then 2500. "I use Garudamon's special ability, if I give up 800 LP she can destroy a monster." Sora now has 2200 life points. "Destroy his lancer." Garudamon shot fire and T.K.'s lancer was gone. "and now you lose life points equal to its attack points." T.K. now had 1300 LP.

"Well it looks like it's over." T.K. said. "I have to say I still like you." That had Sora remind her that he said that when she told the others about the crest. "Matt loves you Sora. I tried to get you back for him and you have been like a sister not just to me, but to the others." Sora was now starting to feel guilty. "Well good bye." The seal started coming around him.

"T.K. NO!" Sora said as she kept him up. "Your wrong I didn't attack you didn't lose the match."

"I know, but I don't have the energy to go on. I'm just glad I got you back." T.K. said then it was over.

"No T.K. come back." Sora said.

"No not T.K." Patamon said.

…..

Daemon's Lair

"A digidestine perfect." Daemon said at a carving at T.K. "1 down and 11 to go."

….

Sora

Sora placed T.K.'s body against a fence.

"Daemon, he did this and he's going to pay." Sora said with anger. She and Biyomon got on her motorcycle and went after Daemon. Then the others arrived, but too late.

"Guys" Patamon said and they saw T.K.

"Oh no we're too late." Davis said. "The seal has taken him."

To Be Continue


	17. Davis's Revenge

Chapter 17: Davis's Revenge

"No, T.K. wake up right now." Matt said refusing to believe his brother is gone.

"Matt stop; it won't help he's gone." Davis said.

"No why him?" Matt said and about to cry.

….

Sora

Sora and Biyomon were riding on her motorcycle and going after Daemon, but Donatello got in the way.

"Going somewhere?" Donatello said.

"Get out of my way Donatello!" Sora said with anger. "I'm going to Daemon to make him pay for having me attacking my friends."

"If you want Master Daemon you have to get through me." Donatello said.

…

The Digidestine

"How could this happen?" Matt said.

"It couldn't have been him." Tai said over Velvet's body.

"Patamon did you see who did this?" Gatomon asked.

"T.K.'s soul was taken because he didn't had enough energy to continue the duel with Sora." Patamon answered. "On the bright side he got Sora back."

"Sora's back, great." Kari said.

"Where's Sora now?" Mimi asked.

"She and Biyomon went that way to confront Daemon." Patamon said as he pointed the way she went.

"She went after Daemon? She won't last long against him." Ken said.

"I'm going after her." Davis said as he and Veemon got on Velvet's motorcycle.

"I'm coming with you." Kari said.

"Alright hang on." Davis said since he didn't want to argue.

"Do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?" Gatomon said.

"Scratch that, hang on tight." Davis said and they were off after Sora.

…...

Davis and Kari

They noticed Sora's motorcycle after driving and it was in front of a company.

"Sora and Biyomon have to be near bye." Davis said.

"Davis look inside." Kari said. The door was unlocked and they rushed in. They saw Sora and Biyomon out cold.

"It looks like their souls were taken too." Gatomon said. Davis noticed the elevator and the floor it's on.

"Whoever did it is on the roof." Davis said. The elevator came down and all four of them entered. They rode the elevator all the way to the top of the building that was 20 stories tall. Then Donatello was there waiting for them.

"Donatello" Davis said. "It was you that took down Sora."

"Yeah she wanted the master, but she had to get through me." Donatello said. "Now it's your turn and this time your sister isn't here to save you."

"Davis you don't have to do this." Kari said. She didn't want to lose him.

"I have to. It's payback time for what he did." Davis said. They turned on their duel disk and the show was about to begin.

"Game on" they both said with 4000 LP.

"This time I'm going first." Donatello said. "I summon my Spirit Beast in attack mode." The winged beast came on the field with 1500atk points. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

"I'm up" Davis said. 'I can't let him get to me like last time; that's how he won last time.' He thought making sure to be careful. "I summon my Mirror Guardian in defense mode." The guardian came on the field with 1700def points "I now use The Crest Of Sincerity to see one of your face downs." One of the face downs was Wabakou. "That ends my turn."

Donatello drew his card without saying a thing. "I use my beast's special ability that allows me to summon my Spirit Guardian from my deck when it's my next turn." Donatello said and the wingless beast came on the field with 2100def points.

"Two monsters! That can only mean one thing." Davis said.

"I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Angel Guardian Eerina" Donatello said and Eerina flew on the field with her 2800atk points.

"No not that monster." Kari said.

"Angel Guardian Eerina attack his Mirror Guardian, **Angel Light Slash**." Donatello said. Eerina's sword glowed and grew, then slashed through the guardian.

"You activated my guardian's special ability." Davis said. "When he's destroyed you lose life points that are half the attack points of the monster that destroyed him." A transparent version of his guardian with Eerina in his mirror came on the field and fired a blast of light. Donatello now has 2600 LP.

…

Daemon's lair

"Don't fail me Donatello." Daemon said as he sensed the duel. "You are the last of my minions."

…..

The Duel

'I will not fail my master.' Donatello thought. "Make your next move." He said.

"Be careful with what you say." Davis said as he drew his card. "I summon my Raidramon in defense mode." Raidramon came on the field with 1400def points. "Now for his special ability, when he's summon I can destroy a spell or trap card and I'm going with the Wabakou one." Raidramon shot a bolt of thunder and Donatello's trap was destroyed. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"Davis, Kari" they turned around and saw the others and Matt carrying Sora and Gabumon carrying Biyomon.

"I see your friends made it." Donatello said.

"Good because with them by my side you are going down." Davis said.

"Don't be too hasty." Donatello said. "They saw our last duel and you were the one that lost."

"That's because you tricked me in to using the Orichalcose." Davis said. "A mistake I won't make again."

"You would have lost any way." Donatello said. "I told you you're the kind that wants to win no matter what."

"That's not true and I will defeat you not by any way, but the way I think is best." Davis said.

"Let's get this over with." Donatello said. "I'm going to do what you did last time. I play The Seal Of Orichalcose." The seal was formed and Donatello and Eerina, that had 3300atk points, had the seal on their heads. "This is where it will end. When this duel is over your soul will make the Leviathan rise and Master Daemon will rule all worlds."

To Be Continue


	18. Light And Darkness In One

Chapter 18: Light And Darkness In One

The duel with Donatello and Davis continued with Donatello playing the seal with a face down and Angel Guardian Eerina with 3300atk points and Donatello having 2600 LP. Davis had his Raidramon in defense mode with 1400def points with a face down and still had 4000 LP. It was still Donatello's turn.

"Time to finish this, I play the Ancient Fairy Meteor equip spell. This card allows the monster equipped with it to deal damage equal to the difference in attack in defense points." Donatello said and Eerina was covered in a red aura. "Angle Guardian Eerina attack his Raidramon with **Angel Light Slash**." Eerina slashed its sword through Raidramon and Davis lost a lot of life points and had 1100 LP.

"Time to use my face down." Davis said. "I activate Half Score, when I take damage I can use this card to special summon a monster and have it attack directly even if it's not my turn. I summon Flamdramon." Flamedramon came on the field with 1500atk points. "and as you remember when he attacks he gains 700atk points." Flamedramon got 2200atk points as he went on fire. "Now **Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon jumped then dived down leaving Donatello with 400 LP.

"I can use my trap now." Donatello said. "Spirit Water, when I'm attacked directly I can use this card to gain 1000 LP." His life points were now 1400. "I'll put an end to my turn."

"That means Flamedramon has to go back to my deck because of Half Score." Davis said and Flamedraw went back. "It's my turn now and I use the spell Hope And Light Intertwine. This card allows me to summon two light attribute monsters. I summon Angel swordsman and Angel swordswoman." Both angels came on the field with 1600atk points. "I release both of them and summon Magnamon." The angels disappeared and Magnamon came on the field with 2500atk points. "I use Angel swordswoman's ability, since she went to the grave yard and not by battle your monster loses 1000atk points and Magnamon gains 1000 since the monsters that were used to summon him were light attribute." Eerina had now 2300atk points and Magnamon had 3500atk points. "Magnamon use **Magna Blast**." Maganamon fired its blast and Eerina was destroyed and Donatello had 200 LP. "This duel is over because thanks to Magnamon's ability…" "I don't think so." Donatello interrupted.

"I use the quick play spell Spiritual Alliance. This card won't allow me to take damage that is more than 500 outside of battle."

"I'll end my turn then." Davis said.

"It's my turn and to finish this." Donatello said. "I activate the spell Light to Dark. Since you destroyed Eerina then I can summon a new monster. I summon Demon Guardian Chronos." A creature with a scythe in a black robe and Black Wings came on the field with 2800atk points then changed to 3300.

"That guy is creepy." Mimi said.

"How's Davis suppose to fight that?" Matt said.

"He'll find a way." Kari said.

"Now that it's my turn then your Magnamon loses its extra power. Chronos take out his Magnamon." Donatello said "**Darkness Sleigh**." Chronos slashed its scythe in a dark aura and slashed through Magnamon and Davis has 300 LP.

"Donatello I have to ask why are you with Daemon?" Davis said. "I could tell that you have a good heart and Icedevimon told me that the darkness in your heart grows from the Orichalcose."

"I'm with him because he promised I never be alone. I told you what happened to my family and Daemon promised to help me." Donatello said

"So you'll take souls and feed them to a monster just so you won't be alone?" Davis said.

"It's my business and you should mine your own." Donatello said. "It's your turn."

"Fine then." Davis said. 'I have to find a way to take out that Grim Reaper, but how.' He thought as he thought of his next move. "I summon my Magician Of Destiny in defense mode" a magician in a blue cape and red mask came on the field with 400def points. "Then I place a face down and end my turn."

"Then I will finish this." Donatello said. "I use Chronos ability that takes away half of your life points by sending one card in my hand to the grave yard." The monster slashed its scythe through Davis and now he has 150 LP. "Chronos take out his magician." Chronos slashed again and the magician was destroyed. "If I were you I say good bye, it's the only reason I spared you."

"This is it then." Davis said and everyone was nervous. "Time to use my Magician Of Destiny's special ability which allows me to bring back one monster and I choose Magnamon." Magnamon came back on the field. "Now I use The Crest Of Miracles spell card. This card allows me to draw a card and if it's a monster then Magnamon gets its attack points." Everyone was getting more nervous until Davis drew his card. "The card is Flamedramon now Magnamon gets 1500 attack points." Magnamon's points went to 4000 and Donatello didn't like this. "Magnamon finish this." Magnamon fired and Chronos was gone and Donatello down. The duel was over.

"He did it." Kari said.

"Davis won." Veemon said. The seal was now taking Donatello.

"I won't allow it." Davis said as he knew what to do. "With the crest of miracles I break the seal." There was a gold glow and the seal was broken. Donatello then woke up.

"I'm spared, but how?" He asked.

"I did it. You didn't deserve it." Davis said and Donatello didn't know what to say.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Yolei asked.

"I couldn't the power just came to me." Davis said then the building started to shake. "What's happening?"

"The tremors must have weakened the support to the building." Izzy said. The building was starting to fall apart.

To Be Continue


	19. Start Of Finish

Chapter 19: Start Of Finish

The building was trembling and the digidestine didn't have time to get out.

"What do we do?" Yolei said.

"Quick the helicopter." Donatello said as he pointed to a platform with a helicopter. Everyone made it to the copter except Davis because he was helping Donatello.

"Davis hurry up!" Veemon said.

"Hang in there Donatello we're almost there." Davis said. Then Donatello used his strength to throw Davis up there as the stairs were coming apart. Donatello was now holding for his life. "Donatello take my hand."

"Don't worry about me just go and take this." Donatello said as he threw something to Davis and caught it.

"How do we fly this thing?!" Tai said.

"Just start it it's on autopilot." Donatello said as he fell.

"Donatello!" Davis said.

"Davis come on we got to go." Kari said and he ran for the helicopter and they were off flying before the building collapsed.

"I hope he's okay." Davis said.

"What did he give you?" Veemon asked.

"It looks like a flash drive." Izzy said. He grabbed it and hooked it up to his computer. "They seem to be coordinates.

"My guess it's to Daemon's lair." Yolei said.

"Why would Donatello give us that?" Kari asked.

"He must of realized what he was doing was wrong." Davis said.

"Either way these coordinates are in the digital world." Izzy said.

"Hey guys look." Matt said in the cock pit. "It's a digital gate."

"Who wants to bet that its Daemon's doing." Ken said.

"Let's go it's time we finished this." Davis said. They all agreed and flew into the gate.

…..

The Digital World, Daemon's Lair

Daemon's lair is a castle out in the ocean. They landed on a piece of land and were at the gate and left Sora, Biyomon, and T.K.'s bodies in the copter and Patamon stayed behind.

"This is it." Davis said.

"It's up to you and me." Ken said. Then the gate opened by itself and torches were lit to see which way they should go. They all entered and were in a room with _carvings_.

"What is this room?" Mimi said.

"There's something weird going on." Davis said.

"Davis look." Kari said. Davis saw the carving of Jun.

"Jun" Davis said.

"There's T.K. and Sora." Matt said.

"These must be the people and digimon that lost their souls." Davis said.

"Very good digidestine." A voice said. Then fire came out in front of them and it was put out Daemon was there.

"Daemon" Davis said with some anger.

"Were you expecting someone else." Daemon said with sarcasm. "You already took out the minions I've sent to take you out."

"We came here to stop you once and for all." Davis said.

"We're gonna finish what we started." Ken said.

"Yes I remember our last fight, but the ending will be inverse." Daemon said.

"Then let's get started." Davis said and both him and Ken turned on their duel disks. A fire came on Daemon's arm and a duel disk was on it.

"Since this is a two on one then none of us can attack until we made one turn." Daemon said. "You two also have separate life points I'll keep mine the same. Now then."

"Let's duel." All three of them said and had 4000 LP each.

"I'll start this." Ken said.

"You think they can win?" Tentomon said.

"If it's Ken and Davis then they will." Cody said.

"They are as powerful as Matt and me." Tai said.

"I summon my Mystic Knight to the field." Ken said and his knight came on the field with 1400atk points. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"I'm going then." Daemon said. "I summon Orichalcose Devimon to the field in attack mode." A bright green Devimon came on the field with 1200atk points. "I now use my Summoning Seal spell card this card allows me to summon a monster. I summon the Orichalcose Eye." A green eyeball came on the field with 0def points. "That ends my turn."

"Here I go." Davis said. "I summon Angel Swordswomen." The angel came on the field with 1600atk points. "That ends my turn."

"Back to me." Ken said. "I use my Twin Power spell card. This treats one monster as two. I sacrifice Mystic Knight to summon Digital Hero." A person that looked like the digimon emperor, but in white clothing came on the field with 2900atk points. "I equip him with the Electric Whip to give him 700atk points." The Digital Hero has 3600atk points. "Attack his Devimon." The hero used the whip and destroyed the Devimon. "Now for his special ability which takes the attack points of a monster and deals damage."

"That means the duel is over." Kari said.

"Don't be so sure." Daemon said for he still had all his life points.

"How could he still have all of his life points?" Davis said.

"It's the Orichalcose Eye." Daemon said as the eye had a rainbow color in its retina. "I won't lose any life points thanks to his special ability and if I have other monsters you can't destroy it."

"Great so it's going to take even longer to take him out." Davis said.

"Well I'll put an end to my turn." Ken said.

"Then I'll start and bring what will be your demise." Daemon said.

"That has to be one thing." Davis said.

"I play The Seal Of Orichalcose." Daemon said and the seal was set and the eyeball had 500atk points. "I now summon my Mirror Diamond." A big blue diamond came on the field that has gain 500atk points. "Then its special ability is activated that brings 4 Mirror Knights." Four knights came on the field with mirrors for shields.

"That's too many monsters." Veemon said.

"The seal allows him to have more monsters on the field." Davis said.

"Have a look at the mirrors." Daemon said and there were reflections of Davis, Ken, and both their monsters in one shield. "My knights attack points go up to the one's they see and the Orichalcose gives them more power." Two knights had 4500atk points, one had 2100, and the last had 4100. "Now my knights charge." The knights charged forward.

"That won't happen when I use the trap Purest Soul." Ken said "We won't take direct damage, but our monster won't survive." The knights destroyed both monsters and Davis and Ken had 3500 LP.

"I end my turn now." Daemon said.

"I'm up and I'll change this." Davis said. 'I have to take out those knights, but to do that I have to take out that diamond.' He thought. "I summon Rock Star Drum." His drummer played its drums when it came up with 1400atk points. "Attack his diamond, **Drum Bang**." The drummer sent out sonic booms and destroyed the diamond, but Daemon lost no points. "With that rock gone your knights are vulnerable."

"You are going to have to destroy their shields first." Daemon said. "That is if you want to attack." When Daemon said that the helmets cracked and shattered and everyone was speechless.

"Jun" Davis said as one of the knights had Jun's head.

"Recognize them; you should since they are your friends." Daemon said because the other knights were T.K., Sora, and Gennai.

"Leave them alone Daemon." Tai said.

"What they ever do to you?" Joe said.

"He's only doing it because he thinks it will help him win." Gatomon said.

"If you do attack you could lose them forever and if you don't you will lose." Daemon said and laughed evily.

To Be Continue


	20. Tough Decisions

Chapter 20: Tough Decisions

Donatello was out in the field with Velvet's body.

"I swear Daemon will not get away with this." Donatello said.

…

The Duel

Ken, Davis, and Daemon were still dueling, but with the knights being there friends they didn't know what to do. Jun and Sora had 4500atk points, T.K. had 2100atk points, and Gennai had 4100.

"So gentlemen what are you going to do?" Daemon said.

"If we attack we could lose our friends." Ken said.

"If we don't he'll use them to attack us." Davis said. Jun was struggling to say something.

"You have to attack." Jun said. "No matter what you have to."

"Silence you fool." Daemon said. "It's still your move Davis."

"I'm placing a face down and end my turn." Davis said.

"It's my turn now." Ken said.

"I hope they can do something without hurting them." Kari said.

"If they do attack we could lose the others forever." Gatomon said.

"Ken is smart he'll think of something." Wormmon said.

'As long as that eyeball is on the field Daemon won't take damage, then I know what to do.' Ken thought. "I summon my Winged Snake." He said and his snake appeared with 700atk points. "I use his special ability; if I sacrifice him then I can take a monster with him. Take out his eye."

"I don't think so because my Orichalcose Eye can't leave the field since I have monsters." Daemon said and the snake's ability failed and Ken growled with anger.

"I place a face down and end my turn." Ken said.

"My move." Daemon said. "I still have plans for you Ken so Mirror Knight Jun attack your former brother."

"No Jun fight him." Davis said, but it was useless. "Then I activate the Equal Game Trap card this only lets me take 500 points of damage the damage, but I am going to have to send the top cards to the graveyard for each attack." Jun destroyed the Rock Star Drummer and Davis has 3000 LP.

"Now my knights destroy him." Daemon said. T.K. and Sora slashed on Davis and he has 1500 LP. "Now my last knight attack." Davis blocked Gennai's sword with his duel disk.

'Davis tell me you still have the crest cards.' Gennai sent telepathically. Davis heard him and started to think of what Gennai meant and Davis had 1000 LP.

….

Out side

Donatello was on his motorcycle when he came through a digital gate and went inside the castle.

…..

The Duel

They heard a motorcycle sound and turn to see what it was then Donatello came riding in.

"Well well look what's going on here." Donatello said.

"Donatello what are you doing here?" Daemon said.

"I came to undo what I did." Donatello said. "Thanks to the digidestine of miracles I found out that I was wrong to take souls just so I wouldn't be alone and look at this. You're using souls for your sick twisted games."

"Donatello you came to me much like that ship you were on for your 12th birthday." Daemon said.

"How did you know that?" Donatello asked.

"I knew I would use you so I was the one that created the storm and sank that ship and made sure you survived." Daemon said. That made Donatello more than frustrated.

"You-you sicko you ruined my life!" Donatello said. Then the Orichalcose appeared and stole his soul and he was with the others.

"What happened?" Kari asked.

"I knew he get angry so I made that up; that way he won't get in the way." Daemon said.

"Daemon you're going to get it now." Davis said. "It's my move once I send 4 cards from my deck to the grave." He send the first 4 cards to the grave and drew the 5th. "I summon my Rock Star Piano in defense mode." A rock star with a keyboard came on the field with 200def points. "I place a face down to end my turn."

"It's my turn now." Ken said. "I use my dragon card, Critos." Critos appeared and roared. "I now use his power. Is it okay if I use your monster?"

"Go ahead." Davis said.

"I combine Critos with Rock Star Piano." Ken said. Both monsters combined. "I give you Music Piano Dragon." A dragon that is black and white with a piano design on its back that had 1300atk points. "I use my dragon's ability. It removes all monsters on the field."

"Ken what are you doing?!" Davis said.

"It's okay they'll be safe since they won't be destroyed it really just returns them to the deck." Ken said and Davis felt better. The dragon let out a sonic wave and all monsters were gone except the Orichalcose Eye. "Now attack his eye." The dragon let out another sonic wave and the eye was gone. "I place a face down and end my turn and since my dragon destroyed a monster it gains 1000atk points." The dragon has 2300atk points

"Then it's over for you." Daemon said. "You activated the Orichalcose Eye's special ability that brings four monsters. Do you recognize them?" They couldn't believe their eyes. "Meet Orichalcose Palidramon, Silphymon, and Shakakumon." Green versions of their digimon were on the field with 3000atk points each and then to 3500.

"I don't believe it." Ken said.

"His monsters are like our digimon." Davis said.

"Now to finish this, Orichalcose Shakakumon attack with **Oricalcose Beam**." Daemon said. It shot green beams from its eyes and destroyed the dragon leaving Ken with 2300 LP. "It's your turn Orichalcose Palidramon, **Orichalcose Blaster**."

"Davis make sure you win this." Ken said.

"No Ken." Davis said. Then the Palidramon fired its blasters and Ken had no LP.

"I activate the trap Soul Switch." Ken said. "Now all the points I lost I'll give to Davis." Davis now had 4500 LP. "Don't let us down." Ken said before he was pushed out of the seal.

"Ken no." Davis said. Yolei and Wormmon ran over to him.

"Ken are you okay?" Yolei said.

"Ken wake up, say something." Wormon said.

"It's no use." Daemon said as he pointed to a carving of Ken. "His soul is mine now."

"No it can't be." Wormmon said.

"Give him back now Daemon." Yolei said.

"I don't like your tone." Daemon said as he launched fire at the digidestine.

"Guys are you okay?" Davis said when the smoke cleared they were all knocked out.

"It's just you and me now." Daemon said.

"You keep making me mad." Davis said.

"Don't worry it's almost all over." Daemon said.

To Be Continue


	21. Near The End

Chapter 21: Near The End

T.K. woke up and he was in a bubble in a strange dimension. He saw that there were other people and digimon in there and in the same situation.

"Where am I?" T.K. asked.

"T.K. over here." T.K. turned and saw Jun and Gennai.

"Jun, Gennai what is this place?" T.K. asked.

"Have a look up ahead." Gennai said. T.K. saw a dark hole and people were being pulled into it.

"I get it now this is where people and digimon go when they lost their souls." T.K. said.

"Yes and our only hope are Davis and the dragons." Gennai said.

"What do the dragons have to do with this?" Jun asked.

"The dragons were part of the fight with the Leviathan. I research on how that happened, but it was like those dragons were never born. Then, it hit me what if those dragons were humans." Gennai said.

"Humans! How can that be?" T.K. said.

"They might have lost their forms in the fight and the only way to restore them is to use one of the cards I gave to Davis and he better hurry before we are lost forever." Gennai said.

"But how, Ken is in here with us." T.K. said.

"He can do this and he's not alone." Jun said.

…..

The Duel

"You're all alone Davis." Daemon said. "Your friends can't help you with them knock out."

"I'll still stop you." Davis said. Davis had one face down with 4500 LP and Daemon had Orichalcose monsters of Palidramon, Shakakumon, and Silphymon that had 3500.

"I like to use my monster last monster to finish you, but I think I'll just end my turn and toy with you." Daemon said.

"You'll regret that." Davis said.

"No matter what you do it's hopeless." Daemon said. "Humans think that the digimon are attacking on purpose and the digimon think the humans want to hurt them."

"That's because of your doing." Davis said.

"Yes, but imagine what will happen once the Leviathan is revived and it's a digimon." Daemon said.

"What do you mean it's a digimon?" Davis said.

"With my own power the Leviathan will become a digimon and what will that lead to, war." Daemon said.

"Not a war. I won't let you." Davis said.

"You don't have a choice once I absorb your soul." Daemon said.

'I need some defense.' Davis thought. "I summon my Mirror Guardian in defense mode." He said when his guardian came on the field with 1700def points. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"It's my turn and I will have my Orichalcose Silphymon destroy your guardian **Orichalcose Force**." Silphymon launched a green energy blast and destroyed the guardian.

"Then I'll use my Mirror Guardian's special ability so you lose life points equal to half of the points of the monster that destroyed him." Davis said. Daemon finally lost points and had 2250 LP.

"Well now your defense less." Daemon said "Orichalcose Shakakumon attack with** Orichalcose Beam**." Shakakumon fired its beams.

"I use the trap Miracle Wave to save my points." Davis said and with that he has 2750 LP. "Now you need to destroy my next monster that has that much of a difference in points."

"Not a problem." Daemon said. "I end my turn to toy with you more. You will never be able to take out my monsters. You might as well give up, you're alone, you have nothing left. You can be reunited with your friends if you surrender." Kari was starting to wake up. "Give up."

"May be he's right. I can't stop him on my own." Davis said. He was about to place his hand on the duel disk.

"Don't do it." Kari said. Davis turned around. "You can still win Davis don't listen to him. I believe in you. We all do."

"Silence mortal." Daemon said and shot a gust of wind and had Kari bang against the wall and she passed out again.

"Kari!" Davis shouted.

"Now this ends, farewell." Daemon said. The seal was forming around him, but then in a bright light the seal was repelled and that surprised Daemon. "Impossible." In that light transparent versions of Davis's friends, human and digimon, and Daemon's minions were forming around him.

"Game on Daemon and I'm ready to win." Davis said. "It's my turn and time for the final crest in those cards, The Crest Of Light. This card gives me a brand new hand of any cards I want." Davis took 5 cards from his deck. "Time to use these dragons with the card Gennai gave me. Back in the real world I took Heron and him with Terine and Critos you're finish. I activate the Dragon Power spell card this will bring their real forms."

"It can't be." Daemon said.

"Rise Critos Dragon Of Kindness, Terine Dragon Of Miracles, and Heron Dragon of Hope." Davis said. The dragons stick out their heads from the cards and rose to the sky.

"At last we are free." A voice said. Then knights, one in red, one in blue, and one in green, came on the field.

"No way they're knights." Davis said.

"We are the legendary knights of the duel monster spirit world." Heron, the red knight said.

"We have sworn to protect all beings from evil." Critos, the blue knight said.

"Now that we are in our true forms we will stop you, Daemon." Terine, the green knight said as he pointed at him.

"Let's do this." Davis said. "I use Critos ability which will make him stronger than your monsters by the amount of a monster I choose. I'll give him the strength of Soccer Warrior." Critos had 5000atk points. "Critos attack, **Sword Of Kindness**." Critos slashed its sword through the Silphymon and leaving Daemon with 750 points. "I now use Heron's ability giving him the power of a spell or trap card. I'll give him the power of The Crest Of Love. Restoring my life points and since he doesn't have any it will take out a monster and give me his, go **Sword Of Hope**." Heron slashed through the Shakakumon and gave Davis 6250 LP. "Finally Terine giving him points that will make him stronger than your monster by your life points." Terine had 4250atk points. "**Sword Of Miracles**." That destroyed Paildramon and Daemon had 0 life points. "It's over."

"Not yet." Daemon said. When the smoke cleared a green Imperialdramon in dragon mode was there. "Since you destroyed Orichalcose Paildramon then, Orichalcose Imperialdramon comes on the field and as long as he is here I can go on even with 0 life points. Your only chane to win is to destroy it if you can." Imperialdramon had an infinity symbol.

"Its power is infinite." Davis said.

"Orichalcose Imperialdramon destroy his knights with** Orichalcose Laser**." Daemon said. Imperialdramon fired its laser and attack Terine, but wasn't destroyed. Davis did lose all of his life points. "It's over."

"I don't think so." Davis said. "I used my trap Bravest Of All. This allows me to bring out a monster if I have no life points. I choose Magnamon." Magnamon came on the field in defense mode with 2000def points. "You and I are in the same position now." Magnamon looked at him and nodded

"It appears so, but that will change I use my spell Striking Fire. This allows me to attack again." Daemon said. His monster aimed for Magnamon and fired.

'If he is destroyed all hope is lost.' Davis thought.

To Be Continue


	22. Creature From The Deep

Chapter 22: Creature Form The Deep

Orichalcose Imperialdramon's attack was closing in on Magnamon.

"It's over, I win." Daemon said.

"I can still use Critos's ability." Davis said. "I'll give him the power of my Mirror Guardian. He'll take the hit, but because of his original ability he won't be destroyed." Critos took the blast and survived.

"Then I'll end my turn and you will be destroyed." Daemon said.

"This is my last play." Davis said. He looked at the card he drew and made the biggest grin he ever made. "First I'll have Critos and Heron to attack." Heron and Critos charged forward and stuck their swords in its head.

"It's useless that won't work." Daemon said.

"Maybe so, but there's still their abilities." Davis said. "I use Critos's ability and give him the power of Flamedramon. Critos give power to Heron. Next is Heron's ability where I give him the power of The Crest Of Friendship, give power to Critos. They are in an endless power surge." An infinity symbol started to appear on Imperialdramon's head. "Now my knights come together." The knights came together and after a flash a golden knight was there. "Finish him with **Sword Of Destiny**." The sword finished off the monster and it was gone in an explosion. "It's over Daemon you lost."

"No, this can't be." Daemon said. Then a portal came behind Daemon and he was sucked in.

….

The Other Dimension

A great light was there.

"People of the chosen three you are now free." Terine's voice said. Ken and T.K. were pulled towards the light.

"There are other people in here too." Gennai said.

…..

Davis

"Thank you for your help." Davis told the knights. They nodded and disappeared. The digidestine were waking up. Ken woke up too.

"Ken your back." Wormmon said and he and Yolei were hugging him.

"Davis you did it." Veemon said, but he ignored him and went to Kari and took her in his arms.

"Kari hey wake up." He said and she opened her eyes.

"Davis." She said.

"I did it Kari like you said." Davis said.

"Wait a minute." Matt said. "If Ken is back then so should Sora and T.K." he ran for the helicopter.

"Matt wait." Ken said but, he ignored him. "Only T.K. and me came back." He told the others. Tai grabbed Donatello and they head outside.

…

Outside

When Matt got out he saw T.K. standing there.

"Matt hey." T.K. Matt didn't say anything and just gave him a brother hug.

"T.K. your back." Davis said.

"Yeah, but we're not done yet; everyone else is still back there." T.K. said. Then everything was shaking and out of the ocean a city rose like Atlantis.

"What is that?" Palmon asked

"Whatever it is Daemon has to be up there." Ken said.

"But how do we get up there, he'll see us." T.K. said.

"There's a portal back in that other room and Daemon was pulled into it." Davis said.

"Then let's go." Veemon said.

"The three of us should go. We're the only ones that can stop him." Davis said referring to Ken and T.K. Them and their digimon went back in.

"Davis wait." Kari said. They waited and Davis went back to talk to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You're still going up there. We nearly lost T.K. and Ken and you nearly survived against Daemon so please just walk away from this." Kari begged.

"I can't you know this will never stop until Daemon is stop." Davis said.

"Well in that case." Kari said as she got closer cupped his face and kissed him. That caught everyone off guard. "Good luck." She said when they separated. He nodded and they were off.

…..

Inside

"Hey guys wasn't this room filled with souls." Veemon said. The room with souls was empty.

"There's the portal I told you." Davis said.

"Let's go and finish this." Ken said.

"Wait guys you might need these." Davis said

"Heron" T.K. said

"Critos" Ken said.

"Now let's go." Davis said and they jumped through the portal.

…

The Floating City

When they made it to the other side they were standing in front of a gate.

"Daemon has to be here somewhere." Ken said.

"I got his signal on my D3." T.K said.

They walked through the city until they saw Daemon on a chair on a platform on a lake.

"There he is." Patamon said.

"Let's go." Davis said and charged for him.

"Davis hold up." Ken said and they went after him. When they got there they saw Daemon was made out of diamond.

"Is this a joke?" T.K. said.

"It's like Daemon left his body." Davis said

"How did he do that?" Ken said.

"I can do many things." Daemon's voice said. They looked up and saw a transparent version of Daemon's head.

"Where are you Daemon?" Davis said

"I'm no longer here." Daemon said. "I did what I should have done. I gave The Great Leviathan a powerful soul."

"Your soul." Davis said.

"Yes and now it will rise again." Daemon said.

A beast started to rise out of the ocean and when it came out it roared.

…

The Others

"What is that thing?" Tentomon asked

"It has to be the Leviathan." Yolei said.

"You were right Izzy its 10,000ft long." Mimi said freaking out.

"Davis you can do this." Kari whispered.

….

Davis, Ken, and T.K

"So that's the Leviathan." Veemon said.

"Hey what's that?" Patamon said.

"What's what?" T.K. asked.

"There on its nose." Patamon said.

"It's Daemon." Wormmon said.

"He must have merged with that beast." Ken said.

"You are correct and it has become Leviathanmon." Daemon's voice said. "and it will destroy you."

"This is it we have to stop him." Davis said.

"We're ready." Veemon said.

"Patamon digivolve to…..Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to…..Magnaangemon"

"Veemon digivolve to…..Exveemon"

"Wormmom digivolve to….Stingmon"

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to…..Paildramon"

"Paildramon mega digivolve to….Imperialdramon"

"Imperialdramon mode change to…Fighter Mode"

"Our turn." Davis said "Come out Soccer Champion and Magnamon." Both his monsters came out.

"Let's go Digital Hero and Stingmon." Ken said with both of his monsters out.

"Let's do this Dragon Of Hope and Seraphimon." T.K. said and his monsters out.

"Next up, Terine." Davis said.

"Critos." Ken said.

"Heron." T.K. said. All three dragons came out and roared.

"Now to use Dragon Power." Davis said and the dragons turned into their knight forms.

"You mean these guys are really knights?" T.K. said.

"Yeah and they'll help us now monsters attack." Davis ordered. Magnamon, Seraphimon, The Dragon Of Hope, and Soccer Shampion used long ranged attacks. Stingmon and the Digital Hero used close ranged attacks. Magnaangemon used his sword slashed on the beast.

"**Positron Laser**" Imperialdramon said and fired his laser.

"Your attacks are useless." Daemon's voice said then there was an auora.

"Hey I feel something." T.K. said.

"Me too." Ken said.

"Yeah that is when we entered the duel monster spirit world." Davis said.

To Be Continue


	23. Last Attack

Chapter 23: Last Attack

The aurora spread through the sky and duel monster spirits came down in pink energy fields.

"We are here to help the chosen three." A magician girl said.

"Who is she?" Ken said.

"She's the Dark Magician Girl. She's cuter than I thought." T.K. said.

"Dark Magician Girl am I glad to see you." Magnamon said.

"Spirits of the spirit world attack." Dark Magician girl said. All the spirits charged at the beast and pink lights were on him dealing damage.

"You think you can defeat me; that's a laugh." Daemon's voice said.

"Well they have help." Davis said.

"Allow us to lead." Terine said. Then he and the other two knights charged and slashed their swords while the other monsters were attacking.

"You can't defeat me so easily." Daemon's voice said.

"We didn't think of it to be easy." Magnamon said.

"It doesn't matter he's still going down." Davis said.

"Have a taste of this,** Positron Laser**." Imperialdramon said and fired his laser at the head.

"We got him." T.K. said.

"We can do this." Ken said.

"You think so then let's see how they do when I have you." Daemon's voice said as tentacles came off Leviathanmon and grabbed all three of them.

"Davis, Ken." Imperialdramon said.

"T.K." Magnaangemon said. They were on Leviathanmon and sinking into him. They tried to get out, but it was no good.

"Oh no." Dark Magician Girl said.

"Hang on you guys." Imperialdramon said.

"We'll get you out." Magnaangemon said. They charged to free their partners.

"I don't think so." Daemon's voice said and fired an energy blast and trying his best to keep them away. While Davis, Ken, and T.K. were trying to get out something was going on the inside.

"T.K." Sora's voice said and T.K. heard.

"Ken" Kozak's voice said.

"Was that Kozak?" Ken said.

"Hey Davis they'll all inside." T.K. said.

"He's right everyone is inside this creature." Ken said.

"Then we need to find a way to get them out." Davis said.

"Your right Davis we can't let them down." T.K. said before he sank in.

"T.K." Davis said.

"Not good." Ken said before he sank in.

"Ken" Davis said.

"It is useless to fight back." Daemon's voice said.

"No it's not." Davis said with only his hand sticking out. "Everyone listen, together we can beat this monster. In this sea of darkness we are bits of light, alone we are nothing, but together we can create a light to bright this darkness. Remember the people that care for you." Sora remembered her friends. "Remember those who care for you." Kozak remembered his partner, Blackknightchessmon. "Remember those you love." Donatello remembered his family. A piece of light formed on everyone's hearts and went to Davis's duel disk.

"Davis here take my energy." T.K. said.

"Take mine too." Ken said as pieces of light left them and went to Davis. Davis, Ken, and T.K. broke free.

"What how did they get out?" Daemon's voice said.

"Let's give him our energy too." Dark Magician Girl said as her and the other duel spirits went to him.

"Now let's finish this." Davis said. "Magnamon, digimon, and monsters attack." The monsters unleashed their attacks. The knights slashed on the beast.

"**Gate Of Destiny**." Magnanagemon said and unleashed a blast from the gate.

"**Positron** **Laser**." Imperialdramon said as he fired the laser. Leviathanmon roared in pain.

"No, this can't be happening." Daemon's voice said.

"This ends now you vile creature." Magnamon said before he created a gold flash and destroyed the beast and Daemon with him. The only thing left were millions of dots of light.

"What happened?" A transparent version of Sora said.

"It's over Sora." Velvet said.

"Sora that beast is gone." Biyomon said. "We can go now."

"I'll guess I'll see you again someday." Velvet said.

"Goodbye Velvet and thanks for everything." Sora said before they flew off. Sora and Biyomon opened their eyes. "We're back."

"Sora." Sora turned and saw Matt.

"Matt" Sora said. They ran to each other and gave each other a kiss.

Transparent versions of Kozak and Donatello were floating.

"Kozak" a voice said.

"Blackknightchessmon" Kozak said.

"I'm glad to see you again." Blackknightchessmon said. "Remember I'm always with you." He said before he turned into a ball of light and entered Kozak's heart.

"Thank you Blackknightchessmon." Kozak said.

"Hey Donatello wake up." A boy voice said. Donatello woke up.

"Lerina, Edward, Mom, Dad." Donatello said.

"Hey big brother." Lerina said.

"It's been awhile." Edward said.

"Donatello remember this." His dad said.

"We love you and you will always have us." His mom said before the same thing happened.

"Well it looks like everything is going back to normal." T.K. said. Then th city started to fall apart.

"Hey what's happening?" Davis said.

"Now that Daemon has been destroyed nothing is keeping this place together. We got to get out of here." Ken said.

"I got you guys." Imperialdramon said as he grabbed them before the city fell apart.

…

The Real World

The digidestine returned home and the digimon that have been causing trouble have returned to the digital world and everything has returned to normal.

"Finally this is over." Ken said.

"I'm glad and now we can relax." T.K. said.

"Hey look." Mimi said. There was another aurora. Then the knights were there.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Davis said.

"We wanted to say thank you." Terine said.

"We couldn't have done this without you digidestine." Critos said.

"We also wanted to say goodbye." Heron said.

"You're welcome and goodbye." Davis said. Then the knights flew off. The dragons cards glowed and then disappeared.

"Well that's it for Heron." T.K. said

"I'm going to miss Critos." Ken said.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Kari said.

"I guess wait till the next time both worlds need us." Davis said.

"Indeed Davis." A transparent version of Magnamon said. "There'll come a time when you must fight again, but you will be ready."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Davis said as he looked at Kari while holding her hand and kissed in the sunset.

….

AN: look out for stories like this

Royal Duel: The digidestine duel against members of the Royal Knights to protect the Egyptian God Cards

Dueling Bonds: The digidestine duel against a person that created the digivice and crest with Gennai and his 3 henchmen and make a new friend


End file.
